


The Stars Above

by Dragons_Echo (SynchronicityRose)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Horror, M/M, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Sibling Bonding, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/Dragons_Echo
Summary: Kieran Valeta is a Kingsglaive bored of what he does. He wants something more, than being a scout for Titus Drautos. When he's on his daily mission a chance meeting occurs between him and prince Noctis Lucis Caelum along with, his royal retinue. Unbeknownst to the now party of five, darkness is coming across Eos. A darkness that only the true King can vanquish.
Kudos: 6





	1. Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I know I still have my TURN fanfiction to update yet, but I could not resist sharing a new Final Fantasy XV story. My last idea was terrible, I'm going to be honest when I first tried writing for this fandom in 2017. Really not a good idea. So, after giving it much thought and thanks to roleplaying, this idea came to mind. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy as always my readers/writers <3 And stay safe. 
> 
> I know times are hard right now, I have my fears to. But, the best I know I can do is pray and keep the faith. You cannot let darkness or hatred in your hearts, remember that.

Warm evening sun is hot against the young man's neck, beating mercilessly down. His hands are calloused and slight bloodied, beneath his black fingerless Glaive gloves. His long, black hair is tied back with two strands on either side of his face. Car after car passes by, not offering one glance. After all, he is only a Glaive. It is not as though, he was Lucis's prince or Oracle.

Beside him is a red and silver motorcycle, one he lovingly named 'The Silver Bullet' after his favorite book/movie. Rather than polished and cleaned, it is dented in odd places and the mirror is destroyed. _I should've listened to Crowe and got those daemon proof headlights…damn it, now I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere_ His hands are aching from pushing the bike, along.

Whilst his mission was a success, that did not mean Kieran Valeta would face other interruptions. Primarily of the daemon kind. Up ahead, he noticed the Hammerhead Outpost at long last. A pit stops before he was to head 'home' at long last. So, he could gain more praise. More slaps on the back, from his Glaive brothers and sisters. The same thing, year after year.

He liked his job do not misunderstand.

He only wished, there was something more to it. A blond-haired young woman waved him down, as he approached. Dressed in rather interesting attire, for a garage worker.

"Howdy! Been awhile since we've had a Glaive for a customer…my, got yourself a real wreck here don't ya?" she asked with sympathy in her tone.

Kieran nodded once. "You could say that, is there anything that can be done?"

"Hmmm….she's a right mess, poor girl. But, you just leave 'er to me! I can fix just about anything. What's your name?"

"Kieran Valeta."

She gave a tip of her hat. "Cindy Aurum, Cid's 'Grease Monkey Granddaughter'. She should be up and about before ya know it, just wait over at the diner over there."

Kieran's green eyes shift towards the only diner in Hammerhead. Nodding once he paid in advance, before walking over. The man whom ran the diner was rather timid, but of a friendly nature named Takka. His menu was limited to chili and another, he was unfamiliar with. His mouth watered regardless, after ordering his chili. Hot but needed on his empty stomach.

"So, you have any hunts up and running?" Kieran asked after swallowing.

"As a matter of fact, we do. Nasty Dulahorn around here, pretty big bounty for it too. Folks, definitely want to see it taken out soon as possible. I see that look in your eyes: Know you’re a Glaive and all, but, can ya manage it on your own?"

"I've gone solo before, don't see why this time would be any different. Thanks for the tip." Besides, Cindy would be working on The Silver Bullet for a while no doubt. "What about havens?"

"There's one not far from here kid, blue rune marks should be a give-a-way." Takka replied.

"Got it, thanks Takka." He gave a quick look at his nametag.

Having finished his meal, Kieran cracked his neck once. A tiny grin crossing his face after his departure from the diner. This should be of no trouble, dealing with a Dulahorn. They're dangerous, but like any wild animal, they can be tamed.

This is what he craved to be for many years, a Hunter. Yet fate had something different in store, to his chagrin. He felt something to be missing. A thing he never had before. Takka was kind enough to lend some chairs he knew he would need and a tent, before his leaving.

"Oh, hey and can ya check for a Hunter? His name's Dave, no one's seen 'im since."

"Yeah of course, I'll keep my eyes open."

A vast sea of desert greeted him. Reminding so much, of what he saw in Galah'd, home for many of the Kingsglaive. Had Niflheim not attacked Lucis, it still would be their home. He would not be here.

Shaking his head, after pitching his tent, he stood on his feet.

 _No use moping about it now, got a Dulahorn to take down. And…a hunter apparently_ His boots hiss along the ground as he walked. Crouched and ready for anything, that could strike. It's been hours since he heard from Nyx Ulric, Crowe Altius and Libertus Olstrum. Normally, one of them would call by now. That worried him, he could not lie.

His breath hitched when he heard a low rumble. Ducking behind a rock, Kieran could see it a few ways up ahead.

 _Hang on, that is a Dualhorn? It. It looks different!_ Instead of a natural gray shade, it was that of a crimson color well as its tusks. More volatile than any, which are usually a gentle creature unless provoked.

It did not even nibble on the grass. It looked much like a creature; whose sole purpose was to fight. Summoning forth his Wizard Staff. Slowly, he crept towards it. It knew he was there. How could it not? With a deep breath, Kieran prepared to warp strike. Blue trails are left behind. The Dualhorn cried out, when he swung his staff into its hind legs.

"Shit! Think I made it mad." He cried, when the beast charged at top speed. He had no time to prepare a Reflectga, for it struck him in his left shoulder. A part of his skin peeled off, from its sharp horns.

 _They're oozing with poison, I'd better be more careful next attack_ he leapt out of the way, when it charged again. He parried an attack from a leaping Sabertusk, having caught sight of the human not seeming to care one bit he had his hands full.

Harsh pants left his lips, as his eyes shift frantically about. _Where to go? Where to…ah! There!_ A shack not far is his destination. It's a far cry from a sturdy of building, but, it will have to do for the time being. His cut begins to sting, as he limps towards the shack, closing the door just before a Sabertusk could get in. There were no windows for anything to jump through, to his fortune. But someone else is in the room with him.

"That Dualhorn got you to?"

Lifting his head, he could see an older man across from him. He did not appear to have any injury on him, only weariness and exhaust.

"I'm afraid so, Mr…..?"

"Dave, kid. I'm a Hunter, from Hunter HQ."

Kieran's mouth formed into an 'o' shape. "Wait! You're the guy, Takka asked if I could find you! Wow. Talk about a coincidence."

Dave gave a faint grin, nodding once. "Yup, but we're not getting' out of here just yet…can't ya hear 'em?"

Indeed, he could. Those low warning growls from Sabertusk's. Shudders crept up his spine. Finding himself inching away from the door. "Yeah. They…can get in, I'm sure. We'd better stay alert."

"Right. What's your name, by the way so I don't call ya 'kid'."

A light smile crossed Kieran's face. "Kieran Valeta. Sorry we couldn't have met, under better circumstances."

While not his ideal of day, he did get to know one Hunter at least. Dave appeared to be an alright man. He knew when to joke and when to be serious. He even fixed Kieran's injury with a potion, rather than a Hi-Potion. Apparently, potions are more potent in the country- side of Lucis.

"Don't get so beaten up about that dualhorn loss: I remember, on my first hunt I nearly got my hand ripped off by a Sabertusk. Nasty varmints if I'd seen one, I think all creatures were created by The Six for some reason now. Just wish they could be, less volatile."

It was understood completely. He could feel his eyes begin to grow heavy. Unsure, if it was the potion's side-effects, or if he was simply tired.

Dave made an assurance he shall keep watch while he rests.

And rest he needed.

Within no more than what felt like a second, Kieran's eyes fluttered open revealing a firm hand shaking him. "Hey, wake up. We've got company." At the tone of his voice, Kieran bolts into an upright stance.

They wait in anticipation, expecting to see that dualhorn or those Sabertusk's barge in. Summoning his Wizard's Staff, Kieran drew himself close to the door. Ready to raise it.

"Well. That's some way of thanks."

Blinking many a time, Kieran gaped to see it was Noctis Lucis Caelum. The next in line to ascend King Regis Lucis Caelum's throne. His face turned a shade of red, like that of a rose, at once lowering his staff. "M-My sincerest apologies, Your Majesty. I…Did not think, to see you out here."

"Believe me, neither did I." He heard him mutter, while his muscular of friend and second body-guard Gladiolus Amicitia smacks him upside the head. The prince did not seem to wince once. He did not seem to recognize Kieran's attire, for that, he was thankful.

"Hey, have some respect. This is one of your dad's soldiers." Gladiolus retorts, whilst Ignis Scientia casts him an apologetic look and Prompto Argentum sighs wearily.

Kieran gave a dismissive wave of his hand, as Dave helped him to his feet. "No worries. Now, I can only assume the folks at Hammerhead grew worried?"

"Yes," Ignis replied. Pushing his glasses up his nose. "We saw the Sabertusks and rid of them. But, we could not get to the Dualhorn." Dave made an offer for them to take it out, which Noctis accepted for free of price shocking enough. "You're welcome to come with us as well, Mr…."

"Kieran Valeta. My shoulder's feeling pretty good, I think I can manage." He rolled it to prove his point.

**~_______________~**

They were in great of progress at the beginning of battle, until the ground began to quake and rumble. Kieran proved to be a decent bullshitter. His shoulder was not as fine as he claimed, but they needed an extra hand after all. Noctis launched his sword into a rock, warping away from the raging Dualhorn storming his way. Kieran marveled of the fact the prince could make even a decoy of himself.

However, just as he made to slash the creature's sides, something sharp collided into Noctis's side. He lands on his arm cursing, with harsh pants escaping his lips. Clenching his hand, Kieran could feel the familiar blue flames of Blizzara in his palm.

Drawing back his arm, he launches the blue cold blaze towards his target back handed. Chills surround the group and it only takes, a single bullet from Prompto to finish the job.

A wince could be seen across his face, hearing the poor creature's cries of agony in spite the fact he knows it had to be accomplished.

"That. Was. Hardcore!" Prompto cheered after, slapping Kieran on his shoulder. He tries not to wince again. "You can use magic, without the king's?!"

"Heh, yeah it runs in my family and another's. You guys know Crowe Altius?"

"I believe so, one of your best of mages." Ignis replied.

"Yup."

"And that would make you…" Noctis began.

"Second best."

"But-."

"C'mon, I think Cindy should be done with your repairs and my own."

He was ever of hope the repairs were done. All he wanted at this point, was to return to Insomnia for what rest and recovery he had left.


	2. The Picky Prince

When asked if he would join them at camp, he could not well say no. The dirt glows orange with setting of the sun. Daemons are liable at night and Kieran did not wish, another iron giant repeat. He had experience fortunately in the outdoors. Six only knows, he, Nyx, Crowe and Libertus had to spend many nights and rain falls. Gladiolus set the tent, whilst he prepared a fire the old fashioned way.

"Why not just use your magic?" Prompto asked, kneeling beside him as the sticks he rubs finally light.

"I like to save on my MP, Ether's are nice and all, but you can't always rely on them."

"Kieran," Ignis called over his shoulder, having set his kitchen area. “Are you allergic to anything? What of dislikes?"

A faint smile crossed his face, shaking his head. "As long as its not tofu, I'm fine with anything."

The tactician and chef of the group sighed, in relief. "Moments of mercy…at last."

"Are they THAT bad?" Kieran asked in amusement.

"Nah, only Noct with his veggies." Prompto chimed, snickering at his prince's scowl. "What? It's true, dude!"

Noctis grumbled in response, turning his head away as he finished last of their tent. "Not in front of a Glaive, Prompto. Have a little mercy?"

Chuckling at their banter, Kieran strolled over to Ignis's station. He did not seem to pay any attention to Kieran's presence. Nor did he mind him being there, watching him over his shoulder. He calculates as he cooks, what appears to be rice balls. Shaping them into their perfect, triangle shape.

"You're good at this."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

A silence followed. He was unsure, if he should offer his assistance or not. At last, Kieran decided to retreat off to the sidelines. While he could hold conversations with those he knew, it proved of a gauche nature otherwise. A deer caught in headlights, as he had been when he first came to meet Titus Drautos, his commander.

He foolish thought he had improved. That he was not the stuttering, bumbling fool he was. Six forbid he have a repeat, of Drautos. As supper time came, Kieran listened eagerly to Gladiolus's stories of his training as the Shield, was. How worth it, it was in the end. How troublesome it had been. Yet, glorious all the same.

He was thankful they spoke normal around him. As if he had always been there, to his surprise. Spite of Ignis's skeptical stare of Kieran's true social skills, they all got on well. He even cracked a bad joke about being a mage, in which Gladiolus booed and tossed a thing of rice at him.

Sleeping under the stars is not unaccustomed. He always welcomed it in truth, over being in cramped, stuffy rooms. The only true grievance Kieran supposed, could be of Gladiolus and Prompto's snores. More than once, Prompto slapped his face by accident should he roll onto his side.

Sighing wearily, he ran a hand along his face. Turning to his left, he sees the massive Gladiolus is still snoring away, his hands tucked underneath his head as a make-shift pillow. Prompto, Mr. Face Slapper, has one hand over his chest, muttering something incoherent, yet he was certain to have heard Cindy's name thrown out.

Ignis slept without snoring as did Noctis, both dead to the world. Glancing at his wristwatch, he could see in glowing numbers its 3:00 am. A groan almost, escaped Kieran's lips. _Why is it always three am, when I wake up?_ Shaking his head, he tried to simply stare at the roof of the tent.

When his eyes finally do close, dawn is just peeking over the horizon.

**~_________________~**

A yawn escaped, feeling warm specks of sun on his skin trickling in through the tent's opening. Sitting upright, he glanced over to find Noctis and Prompto still asleep. They remind him of two little boys in a way, earning a snicker.

Shuffling out, his short hair a choppy mess, he nods to Gladiolus. "Morning." He yawned.

"Mornin'." Gladiolus replied, rolling his broad shoulders and yawning himself.

"Good morning, Ignis." Kieran greets the latter.

"Good morning, Kieran."

It's as though they rehearsed it. Even the morning sun rises just as they. "Hey, I'm goin' for a jog, wanna come with?" Gladiolus inquired.

Kieran gave a dismissive wave. "I'd trip over my own feet, this early. Thanks for the offer, though." Out of habit he takes his cellphone from his pocket, frowning deep when he still sees Nyx's same message from yesterday. And Crowe's the day before. And Libertus's before that.

Something pooled within his stomach and it was not hunger pains. He cupped a hand under his chin, in thought. _Six. Please, protect them. All three of them and the others. If I were to lose any of them…_

"Breakfast!" Ignis's voice rang out, sliding a plate with a thing of Fluffy Chiffon Cake, with a side of cream and mint. "Would you like some coffee, Kieran?"

Snapping from his reverie, Kieran nodded eagerly. "Coffee's great, thanks. I haven't had any in weeks."

"How long were you away for, exactly?" Prompto asked, blinking in shock.

"Two weeks at best. Commander Drautos had me, on a special assignment…odd, considering I was originally-." He paused. That was confidential information, he almost gave away. Shaking his head, he was pleased they did not pester him for more. "On another task at hand. And, well, here I am now. With you guys."

"Wow. Here I thought being a Crownsguard was tough. You Glaives, are all over the place." Prompto mused in between bites.

"It's…not all bad."

"You don't sound so sure, of that."

"Don't pry too much, Prompto. We all have things we do not wish, to discuss." Ignis scolded lightly, having a plate set for Noctis whom still had not wakened and Gladiolus just returned from his run.

"It's alright, I'm not too bothered with questions. Not like you're asking anything personal." Kieran replied, taking minimal bites of his cake. It was more like a breakfast cake, than a sweet one. Moist and the right textures, blended perfectly together. "Huh, that's odd for royalty. Sleeping in late." He muttered.

A touch of concern sank in, knowing he should check on him. Having finished his breakfast, Kieran creeped into their tent. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust, before he finds him wrapped snug in his blanket.

He reminds Kieran of a cat, in a way. They always sleep for hours on end. Crouching, he places his hand carefully on the prince's shoulder shaking him awake.

"Hey, Noctis." He whispered.

Slowly, the prince stirs, looking up at the Glaive.

"Kieran…"

"Good morning."

"Morning? I need sleep." He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep?" Kieran asked, baffled considering he slept since eight pm. "I hate to tell ya, but, it's 5:58. Am."

Noctis scowled when he sees the numbers on Kieran's watch. "Why'd you wake me up, anyway? Ignis is usually, the one to take care of that."

"Well, he's a little busy at the moment."

Still remaining in his cocoon of blankets, Noctis looked his way again. "What is it?"

"What's what?"

That look Noctis wore upon his face, reminds him much of the one his father or Drautos gave if he lied about anything. It was a look of displeasure he had upon him. "I don't know you well at all, but you're easy to read. Everyone has a tell. You pick at your nails. Now, spill it, what's on your mind?"

Kieran gazed at him in wonder, surprised he did know at least that much. With no more needed to be coaxed, he utters. "I'm just…not used, to being treated nice is all. I guess."

"What do you mean?"

Shit, he thinks inward. This is not a therapy session. He is speaking with the Crown Prince of Lucis here. How small he feels at this moment, talking about his meager problems no doubt to someone whom has more on his plate. 

"I'm not used to this."

"Well, we could completely cast you out if that's what you would prefer. Prompto's the kind of guy, who likes making sure no one's left out in anything. He doesn't care about appearances or any of that. Neither do I, for that matter."

Noctis gave a bland smile. Kieran had no knowledge the prince was one, to comfort others. Not like this. Willing to speak with them. He himself proved interesting, one whom prefers being out of the spotlight. When all is quiet for some moments, Kieran gave a chuckle of his own.

"Thank you for the day's pep-talk. I think I needed that."

He was given Noctis's half-hearted smile again, followed by a lazy nod. "Oh. And Ignis has breakfast, that's what I really came in for."

Noctis stared at the tomato on his sandwich for what felt an eternity. Though it were something that could kill, if he took one bite. Kieran had heard the rumors, only to brush off his picky eating habit as, something of just that. Now he was seeing it before his very eyes, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“Just this once, eat the tomato on your sandwich,” Ignis pleads. Much like a mother would. “You don’t even have to eat the lettuce if you eat the tomato.”

Bargaining. This is new indeed Kieran leaned in to Gladiolus, seated beside him. "Do they do this a lot?"

"All the time, heh. You get used to it." Gladiolus replied.

“Tomatoes are gross,” Noct fires back. “And lettuce is like eating nothing, except it tastes worse.”

Takka was behind his counter, whipping up a chocolate shake for Kieran and vanilla for Gladiolus. He seemed used to them already, pite being here only a day or so. They made an important note, to slurp slow in front of Noctis, glowering at his shield and Glaive.

"Lettuce has a sweetness. It's not like you'll die, think of those who don't have anything." Prompto said. Doing all he could not to laugh it would seem, for his shoulders were trembling.

"He's not wrong, I grew up in a village west of Galahd. It was always tough finding food, that wasn't meat on a basis. Many of my people had scurvy. Know what that is?" Kieran challenged.

Instead, Noctis merely took one bite. A small one. His face scrunched, nearly gagging before he took another bigger bite.

"God, it's like you're eating poison!" Gladiolus snickered.

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: People like Noctis do exist, to an extent. I'm...not crazy about vegetables. I try to eat them, mostly as I know I need them (Key word: try). When I saw that one scene in Brotherhood, I instantly snickered out loud ha. I'm sorry this update was a little late: I like to be every week or every other week. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe out there, bless everyone!


	3. Grey Skies

He could hear the familiar revving of his bike. Kieran's pale blue eyes light up a glow, as Cindy revealed her second project to them at long last. Beautiful would be far too simple a word. Much too simple.

"Ms. Aurum, he's brilliant," he breathed out. Marveling upon the newly coated wax and paint job, she gave Silver Bullet. She even got the red streak along his side just as it was. "I'm…speechless. You really do, have talent."

Perhaps he was laying on the charm too much. But, it did present a cute little Moogle sticker if he so wished to add.

"I had no idea you Kingsglaive's were a charmin' bunch, it was a pleasure workin' on the 'ol boy." Cindy clapped a hand on his shoulder, with a winning smile. "You need me again, you know where to find me."

While Noctis took to looking at his Regalia, Kieran continued to marvel at his bike. The headlights were sharp and clear. The tires full and fixed to perfection. The seat fixed with a cool, pristine leather. Handle bars with a nice grip.

"You truly are a beauty." He muttered. Rubbing the motorcycle's side with affection. An affection only one, whom owns a vehicle could understand.

"Do you always talk to it?" Gladiolus Amicita's voice caused him, to whirl around. A faint smirk on his face, as Kieran scoffed.

"No. I haven't seen him in a while, is all."

"HIM?"

"Oh c'mon, I've seen how you guys talk about your Regalia." Kieran retorts. "So, where're we go from here?"

"We're on to Galdin Quay next, boarding a ship for Altissia." Ignis stated, putting their items from the shop in the Regalia's trunk.

Altissia. How he had desired to see that city, for many a year. He envisioned in his mind old buildings begging to be explored. A grand place, that was only in his daydreams up until this point.

As he starts up Silver Bullet, there's a shock about his face how quiet he is. No loud, clanking like sound coming from his engine. It's only a gentle, light purr. The tires glide smooth along the road, with the Regalia beside him.

"Kieran, wait up-!"

Something heavy is tossed into his out-stretched hand. Once he pulls over for a bit to examine, he looks in appalment to see it is a helmet. A glossy red helmet with black straps. "Seriously? I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine."

"Better to be safe than sorry." Ignis declares quite firm. "Wear it."

He's giving him that look we all dread from our parents/parent figures. That expectant look, where there are no room nor time for arguments. Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto are snickering rather loud as he begrudgingly places it atop his head, strapping it securely.

"Nice helmet nerd!" Gladiolus barked out in laughter, followed by Ignis giving a scolding 'Gladio.'

Kieran resists giving the bodyguard a certain finger, watching for a sour moment as they drive ahead. He rides at an even pace. Pleased to see that it was still light out, he heard reports not long ago of shorter days and longer nights. Scientists were working around the clock to figure, this phenomenon.

He could already smell the ocean, the sea air slapping at his face ruffling his hair. He knows without a doubt, Nyx, Libertus and Crowe would love it here. If they ever received time off that is. The water of Galdin Quay is an equal vision, pale blue you could see to its bottom. Fish leap out every second, with gulls diving for their meal. He could see a couple chase each-other along, sand covered shores so clean. Free of any trash. A mother and her child play near the water.

Stopping only for a moment, he catches sight of a glowing ore. Racing towards it after halting his bike, he sees its flora.

"Perfect." He whispered. One can never have too many herbs or ingredients. This was a habit for Kieran, to stop on the way now and then.

Though while Galdin Quay is beautiful, Kieran could not deny how hot it was. The sun beats mercilessly against his skin, as they trek along its winding boardwalk leading to its famed resort. On either side are lights, that shine when darkness falls.

Just as they reached the top of the stairs, a man halts them.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck." He began. A rich, smooth tone. Full of charisma. His eyes are a strange amber shade, like that of an animal's. It echoes in the layers of his ensemble, an attire that reminds them strongly of an ancient time period. His hair was a thick purple color.

"And why's that?" Noctis declared.

“The ferries have mysteriously stopped running,” he sighed in weary exasperation. “Perhaps this ceasefire isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

Prompto even narrowed his eyes when he walked by. Kieran remains vacant, arms folded across his chest. Taking something out from his coat pocket, he flicks it towards the prince. Gladiolus instantly catches it, with speed from years of training.

Upon opening his hand, they're stunned to find it's an Oracle Ascencion Coin.

"Those are pretty rare," Prompto murmured in some awe.

"Just whom are you?" Ignis declared.

The man remained silent. Before he gives a lazy wave of his hand. "A man of no consequence."

"Yeah. Right." Noctis huffed.

Hums escape the man's lips. Kieran had no time to figure out what melody they were, for he vanished amidst the crowd on his way out.

**~*********~**

Their 'mysterious stranger' proved right. Soon as they reach the docks, they're greeted to no boat for Altissia. And it is here they were given a task by a reporter, Dino Ghiranze. "Why do I feel like, people use us for their errands?" Kieran muttered, climbing off his bike.

It was a little trip down the road, with a small hike up a cliff. Normal. Normal for them. He kept his displeasure to himself, as they climbed up the cliff-side. But, how no one could have possibly took notice of the gigantic, black bird sound asleep at the cliff's peak, was beyond his understanding.

How tempting it was to snap a photo, of the magnificent beast. Its wing- span had to have been great in size. Ever slow do they sneak around it. He hoped it was asleep. Not watching them in secret. Kieran's limbs tremble with each step, as he waits for Gladiolus to proceed forward.

A sudden gust of wind strikes. Blowing his glaive jacket about, causing the group to shield themselves. The behemoth of a bird let out an ear-shattering cry, just as Kieran reached for the ore piece they needed.

"Oh, thank Ramuh we're on low ground!" Prompto cried, close to kissing the road once they decent quickly.

Once they reach Galdin again, Noctis delivered the ore to Dino whilst Kieran and Gladiolus remain behind. Gladiolus noticed he checked his phone now and then, after paying for their lunch. Coctura had to ask him several times, in an ever-patient of tone.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. I'm just keeping an ear for my friends. Haven't heard in a while." Kieran replied, when asked if he's alright.

"I'm sure they're fine, they're Glaives right?" Gladio asks.

"Yeah. One of us is considered the best."

"Surprised it ain't you."

"How so?"

Gladiolus gave a simple grin, leaning against the counter of the chef area. "I've heard my dad talk about you Glaives often. Your name happened to come up, once in a while. He always seemed pleased of your progress. In fact, I think he said you were one of their best-."

"Hey, Coctura right? Thanks. This looks great." Kieran interrupted on purpose this time. Usually it was always done by accident or without thinking.

Coctura chuckled as she laid out their lobster, a juicy red and soft filling. With a side of butter for dipping. "Oh, about a few years now. Ten give or take. It was my uncle, who got me into wanting to become a chief. He could whip up about anything."

"A fine man he must have been. My mother used to say, 'You know they're good, if they can cook something other than grilled cheese.'"

Though they laughed at that, Kieran could feel Gladiolus's puzzled stare. No doubt thinking 'what a strange Glaive' amongst them. Some have even questioned his liking of the position; he had chosen to take upon.

With what gil they had on them, the quartet reach their hotel room. A spacious place, with a fern on one table by their beds. Equipped with a shower which Prompto claimed first, to Kieran's chagrin.

"Hey, Chocobo-hair: I thought we got first dibs?" He huffed.

"Sorry dude, this Chocobo needs some warm H2O first."

"Please, just don't use all the hot water."

"….."

"Argentum-!"

Laughs escaped Prompto's lips, before he ducked into the bathroom just as Kieran threw a pillow his way.

"How about room service?" Ignis asked, going through the prices. His expression fell at once. "Or, perhaps a few hunts."

Kieran snorted once, flopping himself onto one of the beds big enough for two people. "Not at these prices. Hey. Anyone catch any signs of that guy we met?" he inquired.

Gladiolus scowled, that Oracle Ascension Coin is still tucked in Noctis's item pouch. "I'd rather not see him anytime soon. Something seems sketchy."

They could agree that much. Noctis was already well into his sleep, moments his head rests against a neatly fluffed pillow. He does not even bother, taking a hotel mint from the table. For dinner it was decided on Sweet Saltwater Crustacean Curry, Kieran's favorite. It brought him home to his mother. She often cooked with spices. He remembers fondly how she smelled, always of Sagebrush or Horsemint.

It was divided between himself and Noctis, to cut the ungodly cost of the meal. Each bite was savored.

**~********~**

Sunlight had not fully made its peak over the horizon come next morning. Gladiolus is the only one awake, in which he asked Kieran after his shower if he would join for a run. The ocean breeze felt good against his skin. The soothing sound of waves, lapping against the shores.

Breathless, they return to the Galdin resort area. He grew used to Gladiolus's ways of 'affection', by slapping him on the back, declaring he would be more than willing to run with him again.

As he further stepped, a sense of dread coursed through him.

Something burned at Coctura's station. She merely stood there. Biting on her thumb pad.

"Coctura? What's wrong?" Kieran sniffed. "Something's burning."

He and Gladiolus share a weary look, when she whirled about. Something strikes his stomach, to see that look of fear-stricken about her face. She tries to hide it. But, she is not good at it. "Kieran. Gladiolus. I had no idea, you two were such early birds." Her full lips trembled, into a smile as she scrapes the burned substance away.

"What's going on? You act like someone died." Gladiolus declared, finally noting Dino's presence at the other side. His hands folded and head bowed in disbelief.

"I wish it were that simple fellas, here…." Dino murmured in his strong accent, sliding a newspaper towards them.

Gladiolus took it first, whilst Kieran read over his arm.

"Insomnia…."

His phone rang.


	4. And Hell Itself Was My Only Foe

For a day and a half he was on pins, needles in anticipation for a call from any of his friends. When Libertus's name came up in bright letters, Kieran answered with trembling fingers placing it against his ear. Gladiolus had since gone off in haste, to the hotel. The newspaper clutched in his iron hold.

" _Kieran, you there?"_ He was exhausted. Different from Libertus Olstrom's typical jovial voice, he was accustom to hearing. But it was, with no doubt in mind he whom called. " _Damn it, answer me-."_

"I'm here, Lib. Titan, what's got you all freaked out?" he inquired. Coctura and Dino looked on, in silent, grave worry.

_"I don't know how to tell you this, but Insomnia's gone. The Niff's burned it, just like our home. Lady Lunafreya was led out safely. And Nyx…."_

Muffled screams are heard in the background. Kieran's head pounds, as he envisions Crowe Altius's body days before he was to leave for another job. "Nyx…what, Libertus?" he uttered. Doing all he could, to keep from cracking. "Libertus. You're still there…right?"

_"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. Sorry I…he's dead, Kieran. Sacrificed himself, for us of course…I'm leading refugees out, to Lestallum. A lot safer there apparently, daemons are wreaking havoc all over the city. What about you? What're you gonna do?"_

Flashes of Nyx entered at once. Nyx Ulric. The self-proclaimed 'Hero'. He was Titan's Arm, Kieran was Shiva's Sword. Nicknames Crowe and Libertus jokingly called them. He could never forget his ever- confident face, perhaps too over-confident. Yet, odd in a way charming personality.

When Libertus asked him again, Kieran took a deep exhale. Running a hand through his long, brown hair. "What else? I'm with the prince and his retinue. No choice now, but to stick it out with them."

He could only imagine Libertus's response, as he chuckled softly in the phone. How he missed that deep, pleasing rumble of laughter.

_"Of course, you would meet up with His Highness…King Regis, would have liked that. Best luck to ya, buddy."_

"Yeah. Same to you, buddy."

His hands still shake when he lets his friend go. Nothing about this feels right. Though the sun shines, warm and clear skies, Insomnia is burning. Daemons roam the streets. He could feel it in his chest deep, as he returns to the hotel. Noctis is in the worse shape out of all.

"We have to go back…" he uttered.

"Noct-." Ignis began.

"I don't want to hear it, Ignis." His voice raised in a cracking tone.

"No, I agree. We need to leave, soon as possible." Ignis's own eyes swim, with many a negative emotion. His gaze shifts towards Kieran. "If you'd like to reunite with your fellow Glaives, we will understand."

"And leave you guys by yourselves? I think not." Kieran replied, picking up his bag.

"You heard him, let's get our asses in gear." Gladiolus declared.

Whispers are all around them at Galdin. Many are packing their bags, hoping to return to someone they know. As his motorcycle revs to life, Kieran thinks back of their first time hearing the signing treaty. 'Peace between countries'. Emperor Aldercapt had said. All were only lies. And they bought it.

Coolness suddenly fell over the entourage, a shadow. Glancing up, his eyes widened to see an Imperial Dreadnaught. "Do you see that?!" He hears Prompto shout.

“Indeed. It appears the Empire are taking their magitek infantry to Insomnia,” Ignis mused, clenching his hands around the Regalia's steering wheel.

What hope Kieran held of solving this quick had drained at once. He pulled up alongside the Regalia, hearing of a new report coming in. _“It is with regret that I announce alongside King Regis’ death, his son the Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya have also lost their lives...”_ Ignis turned it off quick.

"Hey, turn it back on!" Noctis snapped, reaching over the seat.

"Keep your voice down." Gladiolus hissed.

Up not too far from where they remain, a blockade prevents anyone from entering the city. A curse escaped Kieran's lips, following the Regalia up an incline as not to be noticed. Magitek soldiers are everywhere. Soulless machines, with no purpose other than for fighting.

Pulling at a stop, Noctis raced out first. Any Magitek in their way, they cut through. "Kieran!" He heard Gladiolus's booming voice, followed by a wave of his right arm. His Tempest positioned at the ready. Understanding what he meant, Kieran warped onto the large blade leaving wisps of blue behind.

Gladiolus swung his blade in a wide circle at four Magitek's, creating a strong gust of wind. Kieran leapt up with momentum, slamming his own mage staff, Obsidian, through one Magitek. The others were blown away.

"Not bad, for a Glaive." Gladiolus declared.

A light grin is cast his way, as they carry onward up the steep hill. "Back at you, for an Amicitia."

Up the hill they run. Harsh pants leaving their lips. Eyes gazing upon the remains of the once, famed Crown City. Kieran's heart tugged, having known what that was like after the Glaives lost their home. A home he doubted, they could go back to.

"It's gone…" Noctis whispered. Clenching his fists.

"Your Highness-." Kieran murmured, lowering his gaze. He could see his jaw tremble and quiver.

His phone rang, startling them. Holding it up to his ear, Noctis was speaking with Cor Leonis. A man whom they all had heard of. Once he's finished speaking, the prince glanced at his friends. "That was Cor. He wants to meet, at one of the royal tombs."

Nobody said hard one word, on their way to Hunter HQ. Kieran tried keeping his eyes on the road behind the Regalia, fighting all urges to close them. It was late, he was exhausted, they were all feeling this way. Seeming to sense this, he noticed Ignis had pulled into another campsite parking spot.

He argued that he was fine, but Ignis insist they rest for the night.

Their meal was eaten in silence. A Green Curry Soup. Noctis went straight to sleep, to Ignis's chagrin. Kieran is not offended, he himself cannot eat really or sleep for that matter spite how tired he is.

It's only himself, Gladiolus and Ignis. Prompto decided to see how Noctis is faring.

"And then there were three…" Ignis murmured.

Daemons prowled. Kieran could see Flans roaming about the plains, making his right eye flinch.

"These rune marks, they're safe. I hope."

"Of course, they're safe, we've never had a problem with 'em." Gladiolus replied. "You're not scared. Are you?" he raised a curious brow.

Kieran scoffed, setting his emptied bowl aside. "Nonsense. I think I'm off to bed as well."

Upon his leaving, Ignis shook his head with a stern look following Kieran's retreating form into their tent. Gladiolus had the look of one, whom knew not what he had done wrong.


	5. The Immortal

Cor is nowhere in sight when they pull into Hammerhead. Cindy paced anxiously outside her workshop, greeting them once she saw them pile out of the Regalia and Kieran off his motorcycle.

"Glad ya'll made it." She said, her green eyes shimmering faint.

"Where's Cor?" Gladiolus asked.

"Paw-paw will give you your instructions. He's just over there." She pointed with her thumb, at the garage.

Inside, they recognize Cid's figure slouched in a chair. He stared with great intent at an old picture, of days gone by. "Ol Reggie wasn't a fool, he could see this coming a mile away. They were hell-bent on capturing the Crystal and the Ring…that treaty. That, was all a hoax."

He cleared his throat. Doing all he could not to show himself, before them.

"Despite knowing he wouldn't win, he fought 'till his last breath to protect our kingdom." His gaze fell on Noctis, who stared back. Kieran's gaze soften as he watches Cid slowly rise from his seat. Hobbling out. “Go find Cor at the royal tomb just north of here. He’ll tell you what to do next.”

**~________________~**

Hunter HQ is a plenty of rough characters. They mind their own business, for most of it, with occasional furtive stares given to Noctis and his party. Kieran trudged behind them slowly, he could not explain why Gladio's comment had bothered him. Was he scared of daemons? Perhaps. Anyone in their right mind, would be.

"Ah," Ignis hummed. The tomb of white slab coming into view. "And there it is."

Prompto released a whistle. "A tomb fit for royalty."

For a tomb, Kieran must admit there was something 'pretty' about it. Enticing one to enter. His eyes marvel at the ever- tall pillars surrounding the structure, along with its carved entrance of cold stone.

Up ahead he could see a stone of a man before them, one whom Ignis immediately greets with a common courtesy. _Thank Shiva we have Mr. Scientia here, for etiquette. He must have been schooled in that_ Or, it could come naturally. After Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus introduce themselves, Kieran is last. He takes tentative steps forward, bowing his head.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Kieran Valeta. His Highness's Glaive Advisor." How odd it feels, to introduce himself in such a manner.

"I see, I've heard much of His Majesty's fellow soldiers. My word, you really have grown over the years."

His lips twitch in a small smile.

Inside the body of The King of The Wise remains. A sword clutched in his stone tomb hands. “It is now your honour and duty as King to collect the power gifted to you by your forebears and use it to protect your people,” Cor explained. There's a certain feeling within the cold tomb, all of it emits from Noctis.

“Like my father did? By agreeing to a treaty that he knew to be lies, condemning the people he’s sworn to protect to war?”

Spite Noctis's clear rage, Cor responds calm and collected. “The Empire was coming one way or another and although you didn’t see it, maintaining the Wall was beginning to take a heavy toll on your father. He had little choice.”

Noctis slammed his hand on the king's coffin. "Then why didn't he say anything? _Why_ was he smiling when he left…why?!"

“If you’d have known the truth you never would have left. At least this way it got you all out of the city before the Empire invaded.”

Kieran's eyes narrowed slight. Was that why he could not have gone, with Crowe on her mission? Or stay within the city, with Nyx and Libertus? “It is one of thirteen arms of which you must collect all of if you are to wield the full potential of the Armiger and take back what is yours by birthright. Claim this one and then I will show you where the next is. The rest, however, are up to you.”

Noctis watched as he leant against the wall, at the entrance. "I guess I don't have any choice." He spat, his hand raised. The sword came to life, glowing a light blue shade. It leaps into the air, striking Noctis into his chest. Kieran foolishly stepped forward but held himself back remembering he was not hurt at all.

Cor turned to leave as they follow, into last moments of daylight. The rain had finally ceased falling, creating a drop in temperature.

“The next tomb is in the tunnels below Keycatrich Trench, a site that has been left in ruin after we waged a battle there with the Empire years ago. Most likely it will be treacherous, so be on your guard.”

Prompto turned towards Kieran, shifting nervously on his feet. "That, does not sound too inviting." He whispered.

"Ditto on that." Kieran murmured.

They trekked through a graveyard of old buildings and Magitek weaponry remains. Cor took to leaving them at the dark entrance, they had to fend for themselves from here on.

"Oh man, whatever's down there must not even be The Immortal's style." Prompto squeaked.

"I highly doubt that is his reason for departure," Ignis attempted to reason. "The marshal has his own matters to tend to."

Gladiolus flexed his muscles. "It's nothing we can't handle, sure we'll be fine. Besides, we've got our magey here."

Kieran deadpanned after Gladiolus clapped him once on his shoulder. "Magey?"

"What? It's different."

"Whatever."

Noctis, for the most is always a quiet individual. But even now, Kieran can see something on his face. Was that sympathy he felt? His hand traveled along the cave's cold walls. "Are you alright, Noctis?" he asked. Finding it hard to comprehend, they were in Galdin Quay less than twelve hours ago. Where Kieran watched the sun rise, with Gladiolus this morning on its sand coated shores.

"I will be." Noctis replied.

Into the rocky caverns they descend. Darkness becoming thicker and thicker. Ignis is the one whom noticed a cord on the ground, leading ahead to a generator. It is this that Noctis brings to life, emitting a dim, yet comforting source of light.

Kieran should be used to this by now. He cannot recall how many missions, he had to find a missing person. But being in this cave in particular, he loathed it. It was as though a thousand eyes are watching them.

Prompto is not any better. He was jittery and jumpy. Kieran was ready to warn him, to calm down when something screeched behind him. Whirling about, unsheathing his sword he finds it is only Gladiolus, having stepped on a can.

"My bad."

"You're walking on thin ice, big guy. Are you trying to give us a heart-attack or something?!" Prompto squeaked.

"Geez, calm down it was only a can. Anyone would think, you were spooked or something."

Kieran's ears burn at his words and his smirk following. "Maybe YOU should watch your step." He muttered, sheathing his weapon.

His eyes came upon a door, but it proved to be locked after he tried forcing it open. "No luck, guess we have to try another." Noctis replied.

"Hey, is that another cable?" Kieran noticed. Following it this time. It led to a generator, with daemons crowding it.

They were only Imps, they needed to be dealt with all the same. He knew these type of daemons well enough. Scrawny things, fast paced. He and Prompto teamed up whilst Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis formed a Tri-Attack. Yet, for a reason he could not explain, followed by a look of 'Are you serious?!' on Gladiolus's face, Kieran demanded Prompto to take a photo of said daemon.

"C'mon, die already!" Kieran bit out, preparing a Thunder spell, as one Imp approached hopping on one foot, fist reeled back. Thunder echoes around the cave after it struck its target. Something struck him from behind. Another Imp, slashed at his back. Gritting his teeth, he thanks Ignis for helping him up.

Both launch a joint Blizzard attack.

The last Imp fell at last. The only sounds within the Trench, are their heavy, labored breaths. Noctis rubbed his shoulder, rolling it several times. "Hopefully, that's the last of our problems on the way out."

Gladiolus shrugged. "We'll be fine."

They at long last reached the tomb. Kieran was better prepared this time, as not to be Noctis's savior when the celestial ax rushes into his chest. He was left with that same feeling after the first time they witnessed such event. That sense of unease. It settles deep. Nyx entered his thoughts, when he recalled Libertus telling of his sacrifice.

"Come on, we're done here." Noctis stated, being the first to walk out.

**~________________~**

Upon returning to Hunter HQ, Kieran noticed Ignis had a limp in his walk. "You doing alright, Ignis?" he asked.

The advisor nodded once. His lips feigning a faint smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Only a little scratch."

"Let me see."

"It's nothing, truly. Don't worry yourself."

"Ignis."

Knowing that tone all too well, having used it more than he could count, Ignis gave in. He rolled up his pant leg, allowing Kieran to see several long scratches still bloodied. The wound was angry and there were three markings. Daemons tended to leave, only three.

"Oh geezes…..that's bad. Crap. I don't know, how to mend wounds a potion should help. I'll see if there's any around here."

Rushing off to a group of hunters, one was thankfully kind-hearted enough as to lend him one. Ignis tried not to wince as the green substance touched his skin. It was warm and comforting but burning all the same over his scratches.

"I should have remembered my mother's spell book. Unfortunately, it was left behind in Insomnia. Probably nothing left of it, now." He sighed wearily.

"She was a mage as well?"

"Yes. Of sorts anyway. She studied more so on potions and healing remedies." He had his doubts she survived, Insomnia's invasion spite her and his father surviving Galahd. Perhaps the Astrals were kind this time to him. Gave him some relief. "A moment of mercy, would be nice." He muttered. Wrapping Ignis's wound in gauze after.

Ignis gave a solemn of nod, knowing that all too well.


	6. The First Dungeon

He had not even realized sleep overtook, until he felt someone shake his shoulder. Tilting his head up with half-lidded eyes, Kieran could see it to be Prompto being his intrusive this late at night. Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus were already up and moving quick about, the camp close by Hunter HQ.

"Rise and shine, Cor's not done with us yet." Prompto stated, a hint of sulking in his tone. "My feet are _killing_ me to."

"Another expedition eh? Is there no rest for The Immortal?" Kieran sighed wearily, rolling his shoulders to pop his stiff joints. "What is it?"

"An Imperial base he wants to wipe out. He believes if we don't, it could stop us from getting the other Royal Arms."

"If you want to rest in the car, no one's stopping you," Ignis called over his shoulder. Though he still walked with that limp in his step, Kieran was pleased it was not as bad as before. "The Martial waits for no one."

Climbing unto his motorcycle parked by the Regalia, he drove behind it on their way to the base. Kieran flexed his fingers instinctively around the red and orange hilt, of Morning Star. An instinct he had not left, though the Glaive life proved tiresome.

Magitek troopers were no more than hunks of walking metal. Mindless with only war on their thoughts, just like their 'leader' Emperor Aldercapt. It proved a 'healthy' alternative, least in his eyes to take their revenge upon Niflheim. They met with a woman named Monica, whom gave them instructions how to get to the base.

Noctis would head out with Cor, whilst the others worked on keeping the troopers at bay.

"Hey, magey-."

"I HAVE a name, you know that."

Gladiolus merely grinned, pulling out his Tempest blade. "Let's say you and I keep score, shall we?"

"And why would we do that?"

"I wanna see what you're really capable of. If you can get to, say, thirty-five MT's I'll acknowledge as my equal."

Kieran could not help a coy smirk to cross his face. He knew Amicitia's were a competitive family. "Fine. Only thirty-five though? Make it a hundred."

"Ha! Whatever you say."

Kieran loved his blade, Morning Star. A personal gift from his captain, Titus Drautos when he advanced his classes. The blade made quick work of the Magitek soldiers, though it was jammed into one in which he needed Gladiolus's aid. Between the four of them, they stood no true chance.

He and Gladiolus even had another link strike, where Gladiolus held out his hand as a stepping point for Kieran to be shot up into the air, slamming his blade into another soldier, with Gladiolus.

Prompto's use of his gun impressed Kieran great. He shot down four with ease, as Ignis had with his throwing knives. Seeing a lone trooper approach Prompto, Kieran drew back his arm launching Blizzard. But, Prompto got caught up in the blast of ice.

"HEY! Kieran-!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped!"

"Excuses, excuses!" Ignis declared. Seeming to enjoy himself.

Smoke billowed up into the setting sun, its last remnants of light spread shadowy streaks across Lucis. Harsh pants leave Kieran as he glanced at his frost covered hands. Pleased and relieved, it goes away.

"Are you alright, Prom?" Kieran asked. Wiping sweat from his brow.

"Just peachy," Prompto sighed, brushing left-over remains of ice off his shoulder. "How long have you used your magic?"

"It's been a long time, Blizzard was my first concoction. When I first formed it, it was a glowing, bitter ball of ice and snow in my hand. Ended up, with frostbite for days on its first use. After that, it became a personal goal to master Blizzard first. Thunder came second. Then Fire."

"So…could you make me, a blizzard-ball?"

Kieran gaped. Scratching the side of his head. "You. Want me, to make you a spell."

Prompto nodded eagerly, clapping his hands in front of him. "Oh, great mage of ice, it would be an honor! Pleeeeease?" Behind him, Kieran could see Gladiolus curt shaking his head. He gulped a hard swallow. "Aw! Why can't I have one?!"

"You're too damn careless with magic! You almost set Iggy on fire!" Gladiolus finally snapped. "Besides, where would you keep it?"

That blocked his thoughts. "Um…."

"My point exactly."

The gates creaked open, allowing Noctis and Cor to return. The Marshal held an impressed look about him, as he approached. "Well done, you managed to keep them distracted long enough."

“Yeah,” Gladio drawls, “the Niffs couldn’t take their eyes off us. The area’s cleared out.”

Kieran resists rolling his eyes upward. As he was about to do so, an Imperial ship hovers over them. A sound of annoyance escaped his lips. He caught sight of Loqi Tummelt, only from descriptions he has heard from other Glaives. A young Imperial commander with an air of arrogance and too much pride. It was rumored, not even Emperor Iedolas could not stand him.

"Come on, another fight?" He says flat, a smirk crossing over as he steadies his blade over his shoulder.

"You could hit 'im with that ice death-trap." Prompto suggests.

"How about if I-?" There was no time to react. He found himself hit, by an MA-X Cuirass Loqi had in use. Its rockets set him to his knees, due to Ignis's quick thinking being not far from Kieran's position.

"Stop bitching and start killing, Kieran!" Gladiolus snapped, jumping into the fray.

Tiny droplets of blood formed on one side, of Kieran's temple. Having thanked Ignis for his quick thinking, they to join in. Kieran struck at the MA-X Cuirass's left leg, whilst Ignis took to its right and Noctis striking its front. He electrocuted a sniper, when a jolt struck him himself.

It went through his body, giving him no time to recover quickly. He could feel the world around him spin, as though someone had used a vertigo spell should that be of existence.

**~_________________~**

One minute he was cold and then warm, when he finds his consciousness return. Placed neatly in the backseat of the Regalia, with Noctis's jacket as a pillow behind his head, he feared for the worst. Upon lifting his hand, a small groan escaped to see dried blood though the rest had been cleaned lingered. His fingers, some of them, were charred noting he would not be casting his magic or using his blade left-handed for a while.

_Well, mother I hope I've made you proud in the Afterlife. What a fine mage, I turned out to be_

They agreed not to tell him, unbeknownst to Kieran knowing his own pride, it was Cor whom came to his aid. They did not tell him of the fact, Cor hoisted him up in his arms and carried him to the Regalia.

When he shifts himself ever slight, he could see Gladiolus at his right. His big frame was easily recognizable, even dark as it was.

"Hey…."

"Still alive?"

"I hope so, my hand could be in better shape." Kieran grumbled, wincing as he attempts to flex his fingers. "Where's Cor?"

"Said he was gonna keep an eye on the Niff's, Noct still has to seek out those Royal Arms for our sake and his own."

"No rest for 'The Immortal' I see."

"Oh and he wanted you to have this, to."

Pulling from his jacket pocket, Gladiolus revealed his mother's spell book. Still in good shape. Still readable. It even had the family insignia, the raven on its front beneath the title. Kieran takes it in trembling hands, lips quivering as he turns open the first page.

_To my darlings Kieran, Yuka, Anuki and Ulria. May you find great use in this, my special dears from the Six_

He closed his eyes. Drawing out a grateful breath. "They're all in here, her recipes. Her healing spells…Cor. I wish I could have, thanked him in person."

"Maybe you can one day, he's always roaming around as you said."

Yes.

He will make certain to do just that. 


	7. Sunset Waltz

Having found his mother's spell book brought a sense of relief, to Kieran. For so many years he has admired her skills as a mage, aiming to improve his own skills of magic. Having left Hammerhead behind for now, they trek along through Duscae as to meet up with Gladiolus's younger sister Iris. To set in place their next plan of action, against the Empire.

Kieran admired the greenery all around them, pleased to see something new after that dust bowl of land. While he could understand their thirst to take back Insomnia, another 'something' lingered deep. That he could not quite explain.

Hearing his phone ding, he took it from his pocket. "Pull over, we're stopping." From Gladiolus. "His Highness wants to ask you something."

Another stop. Shaking his head, he pulled over to a stop by some shaded trees. The Regalia's doors open and close, as Noctis emerged. Rubbing the side of his neck.

"What's up?" he asked.

"So dutiful," Prompto teased, ignoring Noctis's scowl.

"I need your opinion," Noctis rests his hand on the handlebars of his motorcycle, as though the sun were not about to set at this very moment. "Ignis and Gladio think we should make for Lestallum, but-."

"Chocobos! We have to see, the Chocobos!" Prompto all but begged.

_"It's too far!"_ Ignis said from the Regalia, exasperated.

A rumbling voice also added in. "Or, we could camp."

Many groans, including one from Kieran sound. Many of them wished to sleep in a real bed, covered in a blanket and pillows beneath their heads, Galdin Quay's hotel seemed a distant memory. "Well, camping's nice, but, a bed sounds more relaxing. Even one of those rent things sound decent."

Eyes with a light golden tint to them narrow in disbelief, while Noctis added himself into it once again. "It's settled. We're going to Wiz."

"Tyrant." Gladiolus grumbled.

On his way to his motorcycle, Kieran noticed something beside his Silver Bullet. Another Oracle Ascension Coin. He blinked once, taking it in his calloused hand. Glistening faint in the setting sun. He was a touch surprised to see another so far, out here. Looking ahead, he could see the others piling into the Regalia whilst he placed the coin piece in his coin pouch.

_"Pros of discovering it: They make for a hefty amount, and I could sell it to buy Prompto maybe a new camera or something. The Con…how can there be? I'll just say, I earned it through my hunting here and there."_

The earth seems to dip as he rolled along the highway, at an easy, smooth pace. Every now and then he'll listen to a broadcast from a small radio, Cindy had placed on it. _"_ _Words cannot express the joy in my heart on receiving word of this coming peace. Nor the pride I take in my betrothal playing a part in this historic moment. On this joyous occasion, some have voiced cause for concern: The fear that I will be unable to fulfill my duties as Oracle. Please rest assured, my marriage will not stand in the way of my calling. You will find me in your towns and villages, as you always have. And I shall continue to bless you all."_

_Lady Lunafreya will set forth for her wedding ceremony in the coming days. Please be advised that, during this time alone, her duties as Oracle will be suspended._

A faint smile crossed over his face. Relief filled his heart to know, their Oracle was alive.

_And it's all thanks to you, Hero…Rest in peace_

Wiz's yellow Chocobo sign greeted them at once, upon driving up. He did not want to admit it aloud, that the sight of the yellow birds gave him a good feeling. Chocobos did not just come in yellow, either he had found out once. Nyx had been the one to tell him, after he discovered his best-friend with a midnight blue Chocobo breed.

The owner of this established area, was a fine older gentlemen with a strong accent like Cid and Cindy's. One problem remained. Chocobo's were not anywhere to be found. Any hopes Kieran held, diminished.

"Afraid you're out of luck boys, a nasty Behemoth we call 'DeadEye' has been around. Scaring my birds silly. There's a hunt for him up, if you don't mind." He gestured to a bronze sign hanging on a post.

Kieran sighed wearily. "Behemoth's are nasty piece's of work, I hope you're aware. I've fought several myself on Insomnia's border, one of 'em ended up crushing my comrade, Cora's legs."

"But, Kieran we can't leave 'em to fend for themselves. C'mon, pleeeeease?" Prompto begged. His eyes shimmering. Even Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus appeared to show signs of worry.

"He's not wrong at all, it'll be a quick take down with the five of us." Gladiolus declared.

"Fine, fine. Just don't come crying, if it throws you up."

His dislike for them was strong. They had no true knowledge, as to what those things could do to a person. Cora had been in pain for days. He remembers seeing her in a wheelchair or on crutches. She had to be released, to her chagrin. A forced one.

With night having fallen, they sought to sleep for the time being. Gladiolus brought Kieran over to his own quarters. A small room spared for summer part-timers. A bed just the right size, with a small dresser beside it and a yellow lamp on top of it. To Kieran's delight, he noticed a Cosmotology book beside the lamp. There was only one window, above the bed.

"I'm sorry. For what happened to your friend." Gladiolus stated softly. "You're that scared of Behemoth's?"

"Terrified. I had nightmares for weeks, after what happened to Cora. She's alright, now or, was." There was no implication she survived Insomnia's destruction. That, brought an ache deep within him.

"You don't have to go with us, if you don't want y'know."

"I know."

"So, why?"

"Simple."

Kieran looked over his shoulder, a light grin crossing his face. "You guys would be lost, without me."

Gladiolus paused for a moment, before his lips twitch in a smirk of approval. "Get some rest then, we'll be out tomorrow morning."

Hunting for Deadeye began at first light. They gathered their equipment needed, proceeding down the path of green. Kieran keeps an ever- watchful eye about him, smelling the behemoth's familiar, musty scent. Making nimble steps across the road, before ducking under a down tree branch.

Conversations are non-existent. Though a few Sabertusk's proved cumbersome, they trekked onward with no other matters to tend to.

"Any advice on how to bring it down?" Noctis whispered.

"Fire is its weakness. It's immune to ice and lightning does little, to nothing. Watch out, they tend to leap into the air high."

Prompto gulped behind Ignis. "Yeah. Easy as pie huh?"

"Wish I could be honest."

Upon arriving at an abandoned area, Kieran noticed gas cans about as gears turned in his head. A Behemoth's roar is unmistakable. You could hear it for miles away. Trees are bent and crushed over. They see it atop a ridge, in which Noctis orders them to pull back when it leaps crashing to the ground.

Despite his legs trembling, in a mixture of fear and from the impact, Kieran draws back his arm launching Fira. The Behemoth howled upon being scorched, by flames. This gave him and Gladiolus and Ignis a chance, to attack its front whilst Noctis and Prompto took to its sides.

"Noct, look out-!" Gladiolus bellowed, as Kieran pushed in front conjuring up a barrio just as the Behemoth raised its massive paw. He could smell its heinous breath, enough to make him choke back a gag.

"Next time, do me a favor?!"

"What?!"

"Leave me behind!"

**~_______________~**

Though battered and bruised, they were all much alive upon returning to Wiz's around dusk. Ever thankful of a man, Wiz permitted them free roam for his Chocobos and allowed them, to pick whichever they deemed fit.

"Ready to ride a Chocobo?" Prompto asked with eagerness, slinging an arm around Kieran's shoulders.

"Yeah, after you give me my shoulders back."

While he always deemed Chocobo's as friendly, Kieran would have to have the stuffiest one around. It did not look at him with loving in its eyes, but of mettle and mischief. A pale blue bird. "Nice weather we're having…." He gulped. The Chocobo eyed him all that while. "I'm Kieran Valeta. You're a pretty bird, aren't you?"

As he spoke, the Chocobo sniffed his out-stretched hand. A startled cry left Kieran, when it flapped its wings.

With a deep breath, thanking Ignis he smiled wearily at the Chocobo. "Sorry, I apologize if I was too much. Hmm….now, what should I call you?" he tapped his chin, as the Chocobo calmed itself. "What about, Sol Luceat?" He accepted Kieran's head pats this time around. "Aw. Yeah, you're a good boy. Yes you-ow, ow, ow!"

Gladiolus pulled him away, as his head was being pecked repeatedly. His hands shook with silent laughter.


	8. When The Ground Quakes

They arrived in Lestallum at half-past noon the next day. Having been born and raised in Galah'd, Kieran was used to the cities rustic charm. The royal party greeted those whom waved in acknowledgement and avoided those, deemed suspicious. Pick-pockets were unfortunately common.

Noctis flinched beside Kieran, holding one side of his head. "You alright, Your Highness?" he inquired softly.

"Just a headache…" Noctis replied. "Damn. That hurts."

"Maybe you should rest-whoa!"

Cement ground rumbled beneath their feet. They are not the only ones, whom feel the sudden quake. "What the hell was that, an earthquake?!" Prompto gasped. His eyes wide and alert.

"Sure, felt like one, everything alright, Noct?" Ignis asked, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, really. Like I told Kieran, it's only a headache."

The Leville is well-furbished, of a hotel. A staircase leads to its rooms, about ten or fifteen of them. Bounding down those stairs is the young lady, Iris Amicitia. Gladiolus's sister, of fifteen

She looked hard anything like her brother aside from their same hair and eye-color. He was told many a tale of her spirit, but to see it in person was something of an entire different nature. Most people would spare one look at Kieran and then, be on their way. Something he did not mind, in all honest. Iris held a remarkable welcoming tone, when they shake hands at his first 'hello'.

Gladiolus introduced him as 'brave' and 'good-natured'. She particularly loved receiving pictures from Prompto, of he and Kieran with Gladiolus's arm slung around his shoulders and Kieran leaning in, in a subtle manner.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet THE Kieran Valeta. Gladdy talked a lot, about you over texts and on the cell."

He gave a light grin, nodding once. "I am, yeah. I'm surprised he mentioned me at all, in your conversations."

"You shouldn't, Gladdy gives credit when credit's due, that's how we Amicitia's are. He spoke a lot about your magic and adventures, as a Glaive. You know, there was one who got Lady Lunafreya out of the city. I heard so much of him, do you know his name?"

"I do, his name was Nyx Ulric. One of my best-friends."

Yes, here he was willing to admit he did see Nyx as a friend. It was ironic it took his death, for Kieran to figure that out. The ceiling fan above whirs softly in the bedroom, as she turns to Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto next. To speak of Lunafreya.

Relief filled Noctis's eyes at once, knowing she was alive and hopefully well. They receive two more visitors. A young boy of eight, named Talcott Hester and his grandfather, Jared Hester. Kieran smiled when the boy greeted him at once, recognizing his face.

"Now Talcott, show some manners," Jared scolds the boy light. "My apologies Your Highness and young Glaive."

Noctis was used to it, grinning Talcott's way. "He's fine, Jared, I'm glad you two are safe and well."

As they made to let the group rest, Kieran noticed something Noctis had taken out of his left pocket. It was a little gem made of stone, a type of creature he had not seen before. "What's that you got there?" he inquired. Pointing at the small statue.

"This? My dad gave it to me, when I was a kid. It's supposed to help keep my negative dreams, away."

He held an embarrassed look in which Kieran merely smiled. Good luck charms were nothing to be ashamed of, in his opinion. If they brought one comfort and it worked, why rid of it because of someone else?

"It's nothing to be embarrassed, I used to have something like that in Galah'd."

"One of these days, Kieran, I'd like to see your home."

"Whom knows? Maybe, when this is all over, you and Lunafreya and the others can."

He rests his head against his pillow. Back turned to Noctis. Their beds slept two-three each. Oddly enough, when Kieran had fallen asleep, he did not have one bad or odd dream that night. He only dreamt of childhood memories.

**~_______________~**

Golden light touches the skies of Lucis. Kieran awakens alongside Iris, both proceed in heading downstairs for coffee. A buffet table is lined for breakfast, waffles with syrup, strawberries and other fruits. Hot chocolate or orange juice. Yogurt was also included, something the Glaive always loved to have when he could in the morning.

"So, what's it like traveling with my big brother?" she asked, after gathering a thing of waffles and strawberries. For himself, Kieran grabbed a strawberry and banana yogurt, a blueberry coffee cake and pancakes rather than waffles.

"Gladio's an alright guy, knows how to have fun and when to be strict heh. I feel sorry for Prompto." Both chuckled at that. "I like him." He deadpanned stares at her smug little grin. "Iris…"

"Kieran," she mocked, taking a rather large bite of waffle. Amicitia's are big eaters to, to take note apparently "I know he likes spending time with you to. A lot, in fact. Whenever he called us, he spoke a lot about you."

"He talks about everyone he likes, like I do. It's the same with Noct, Iggy and Prompto."

Another that should be noted about the Amicitia's. They are artful talkers, all of them he was certain if there are any left. It was a replacement of pouting and holding her breath. Not to mention the fact she wished to be a proper lady, if she had any a hope to gain affection from a certain prince.

Honey words are poured into his ear. A familiar softness in the guise, of ulterior motives only she knows and makes certain, Kieran could not. To hear such a tone from a young maiden as she, he leans back in his chair. Nodding appreciatively.

"How interesting."

A smile curls about her lips. "Uh-huh. I can share what he said about you, if you're willing to hear."

"Good or bad, does not matter to me."

"It's nothing bad, honest." She said with a laugh.

She told him all that she herself was told of. His face and neck burn. His eyes part until they widen. Cute, is what Gladiolus had called him. Last he thought he was, was cute in any way. He was a well-toned machine for war whose purpose was, in dedication to protect the prince of Lucis! In another odd sense, he supposed he could take to being called 'cute'.

Someone slapped him light on his lower back. Jumping once, Kieran rubbed the spot to find Prompto behind him.

"Must you do that?" he huffed.

He is given a cheeky grin in turn that said 'get used to it'. "We're movin' on out buddy, another cave filled of monsters time."

"Oh joy, I can only fathom what this one'll bring."

"Well, Talcott says there's a sword inside it and he thinks it could be, one of the royal arms."

"This is a pretty big gamble, sure the kid has his facts right?"

"He seems sure of it."

If it was behind a waterfall he could only assume they would need to bundle up. Iris looked back and forth between them, with deep worry about her face. "Just make it back safe, please. Daemons love dark nooks and cranies."

"Don't we know it." Kieran sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Before they made preparations, he casts Iris a thankful smile for the talk. She returned the gesture, bowing her head once.


	9. The Sword in the Waterfall

Kieran pulled Silver Bullet into a stop once they came upon a bridge. He could hear the familiar, soothing sound of a waterfall. It was not to loud he had an instinctive feeling it will be louder once they are close enough to it. A set of stairs lead them down to the area, Noctis grimaces again in front of them.

_Another headache. I really wish he will take it easy it won't be pretty if he has one when we're fighting_ "Looks like a storm's coming in, we'd better hurry." Kieran commented upon the graying skies.

"Don't rush me," Noctis snapped. He put on an act everything was fine, feeling as though he were normal. "I think I can see an entrance. Just past those rocks."

"Well, lead the way." Prompto chirped, ignoring his eye roll.

It's hard to maneuver across wet rocks. He tries to ignore the water below, while he found it beautiful, it was also deadly. People often forget that about nature, her dark side. Shaking his head, he carried on with Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto. They slink along the ground, wary of giant crabs watching.

"Never would have thought, I would hate sea-food." Prompto muttered.

"Don't look their way and it'll be fine." Ignis chimed softly. "They're more scared of you, than you of them."

"Somehow I don't buy that." Kieran muttered.

The cave is dark and gloomy inside, hard any light comes through except of their torches. Ice dangles from its ceiling and coats its walls and floor. There is not one spot, where one would not slip. Kieran breathes out cold air, rubbing his arms. Though he had his jacket the cold is miserable.

There is no time to react. Kieran lost his footing on a slope, Gladiolus had attempted to snag his jacket but he to tumbled after him. Pained groans escape either's lips, as they stand from knelt positions side by side.

"You alright, magey?" he breathed out.

"Oh, just fine," Kieran replied. "Ow…you alright?"

"Peachy…."

"Kieran, Gladio-!" Prompto waved his arms frantic, as Ignis hollered of approaching Flans. Before one could leap, Kieran parried the daemon with his sword. Gladiolus blocks another with his shield. Prompto nearly fell from the edge of the path onto deep, patches of ice. Noctis slid down smooth as had Ignis.

Launching a Fire spell, Kieran backed away from its flames panting heavily when the last Flan melted. Ahead there is a hole big enough, for a person to crawl through. Noctis heaved a sigh, finding himself going in first.

"Ha, you got frost bite on your hair tips dude!" Prompto snickered.

"How's it look?" Noctis asked, looking back.

"Eh…"

"Stick with black." Kieran chimed.

Despite his bigger body, Gladiolus climbed through the hole next. Kieran had a bit more of a struggle, trying not to slip cursing under his breath. More Flans rise from the ground and Goblins. Noctis launched another wave of fire ahead of them, blocking some of the daemons from approaching.

Shadows fall over Kieran, in which he looked upward to see a giant Spider above them. His face paled at once, wishing he could rid of his childish fear as his sisters had done. They would see it, as no big deal.

"Snap out of it!" At Gladiolus's bark, he shook his head diving towards the daemon. He slashed at her front legs with his blade. Screams and howls leave her mouth, sounds that almost appeared human if he listened close enough.

Noctis cried out when her green goop struck his arm, drawing back for a moment. It burns like acid against his skin. Ignis leapt up into the air, slamming his lance onto her back. He gracefully turns into the air, landing on his feet. _Show off_ , Gladiolus thinks inward.

Spite of the pain in his arm, Kieran sliced her head and Prompto shot her last leg. "Everyone alright?" Prompto breathed out.

"Yeah," Kieran breathed out, nodding towards Noctis. "What about him?"

"He needs a potion, the acid went through his skin." Ignis declared, grimacing at the torn flesh of Noctis's left arm.

"That's no good, how many we got Iggy?" Gladiolus asked, stroking his beard.

"Not enough," Ignis sighed wearily. Glancing Kieran's way, he tilted his head. "Your mother's book, do you remember healing remedies from it?"

"Perhaps a few, but we'll have to wait until we're out of here. I saw some herbs down by the waterfall." He declared, staring with worry at Noctis's wound. He had seen those before, a painful experience for many Glaives having to deal with that breed of daemon.

"I'm fine, least until I get that royal armory." Noctis replied, standing up holding his left arm.

"That's in debate," Ignis sighed.

"So, what now?" Prompto asked.

They followed Noctis's gaze towards an overhang. Kieran tried not to blanch at the sight, shaking his head firm. "No. In YOUR condition? I don't think, that's a wise move."

"Stop bitching, it's the only way across." Gladiolus declared firm, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're a Glaive for Ramuh's sake."

Gritting his teeth, Kieran breathed through his nose. Nevertheless, they cross it. Kieran's hands shake against the walls, doing all he could not to look down. Reaching the last step, relief courses through whilst he keeps an eye on Noctis. He knows with such a wound, sometimes an individual may experience moments of confusion.

Never a pretty sight that is. He himself has struck Crowe once, whilst on their first mission. He had hit her across her chest, which he regrets still to this day, in spite of her constant reassurance though she has passed on.

They move along in quiet. Standing close to one another. Gladiolus and Kieran brushed arms momentarily. Daemons were in hiding. In wait for the right moment to strike. They knew Noctis was wounded. Like animals, they pick off those whom are weakest in a group.

It is not until they reach a door of ice, with the royal family's insignia carved, do they show themselves.

A tall, floating daemon surrounded in flames of blue. "Wraith," he muttered aloud, causing heads to turn. "Just great."

"Y-You know these types?" Prompto gulped. Readying his bullets.

"More than I would like to say. It's an alpha to, the beta usually follows after, watch out for its tentacles at its bottom."

He loathed this group above all. They haunted the Cauthess Rest Area every night and here, within the ice cavern. Its worst of spell, was Death. Noctis fought well in spite of his wound. Kieran saw no symptoms of confusion. Until he had been blindly side-swiped, with his blade.

"Hey, watch it-!" he barked.

"I didn't do it!" Noctis snapped. "My head…it's spinning."

"He's gone mad." Ignis cursed, near attacked by a Goblin.

"Are we doomed? Pretty sure, we're doomed!" Prompto squeaked.

"Stop bitching, start killing!" Gladiolus barked.

Amidst their banter, more daemons arise. As Kieran predicted, another Wraith showed itself. Noctis eased out of his confusion via a Smelling Salt, the Glaive tossed him. Together, they swung counterclockwise in unison. And killed the Wraith.

Ignis and Prompto slayed the two Goblins. Gladiolus took out the three Imps. Breathing a sigh of utmost relief, Kieran gave a wry grin.

"Hey, we made it."

"Looks like," he was pleased, when Noctis gave a faint one. "Now…" He pushed open the door. Laying in his tomb, is The Tomb of the Wise. Kieran nodded in approval, with Gladiolus.

"He's getting the hang of it."

"Yeah. Hey…I'm sorry. For being…..out of line."

Each word sounded strained, as though apologizing was painful for Gladiolus. Kieran shook his head, grinning light. "Nah, it's fine. I need to face my fears at some point, there are perks in being a Glaive, after all."

**~______________~**

Having healed Noctis's arm with the right herbs found by Kieran, they at once left for Lestallum to tell Talcott he was right all along. How the boy's eyes shined with immense relief. "You found it? The sword in the waterfall?!"

Gladiolus grinned wide, following a thumbs up. "You bet we did, nice info kid."

Prompto ruffled his hair as chuckles escape, Talcott's lips. Upon explaining what he had seen, Jared hummed and nodded his head. "Perhaps, you should rest Your Highness before venturing forth. You all look quite weary."

"He's not wrong, come, let us prepare for dinner and then bed." Ignis stated.

Yes, that is what they needed. Kieran could feel it in his bones how tired he truly was. As he turned around, he noticed a Cactuar figurine in Talcott's left hand. "Do you like Cactuars, Talcott?" he asked.

"They're really cool! They're spikey and funny!" he proclaimed.

"Well, tell you what: If we see any in the stores around here, I'll pick some up for you."

A grin crossed his face, to see his eyes shine. "You'll do that, for me?"

"Of course."

"Wow! Thanks, Mr. Kieran!"

While he could understand why a child would take to them, Kieran found Cactuars incredibly of an annoyance. Their needles could puncture your skin or poison you. They were much too fast to try and attack.

"Whatcha' guys talking about?" Prompto cut in, placing his elbow atop Kieran's head.

"Talcott here likes cactuar's, promised I'd get him some figurines at the shops we stop at." Kieran pushed his elbow lightly off, grinning some. "What about you, Prompto? What's your favorite animal?"

Cornflower eyes give a deadpanned stare. "Dude…it's me."

Of course.

Chocobo's. Tremors shook the grounds. Kieran braced himself against the staircase banister, eyes widening to see Noctis double over, holding his head in pain. Iris bounded towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Noct? You alright?" she asked softly.

"He'll be alright," Gladiolus assured. "We oughta take a visit, to this so-called Disc."

"Right now?" Kieran asked. "Maybe we should rest, first."

Noctis brushed him off. "I'm fine, Gladio's right let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a slow updater, my mood's been....off lately with this heh. Trying to get back to my routine. I hope everyone's safe and doing well <3 And enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write from Kieran's point of view /minus poor Noct's headaches/. Expect more to come, especially when Ardyn makes his other entrance.


	10. Awakening

He knew it was no coincidence this time, for they to see him again. The mysterious stranger's hair, a red violet shade, seeming to burn like fire against Lestallum's setting sun straightens from looking into his pair of binoculars at the Overlook. He gave a smile, followed by a theatrical wave approaching Kieran and the others.

"What a coincidence." He declared, his accent ringing through Kieran's ears.

"I'm not so sure it is." Gladiolus muttered.

The man merely smiled. Kieran set his jaw firm, for he circles around them. "Aren't nursery rhymes curious things?" he asked, a tone of innocence. Curious nature. "Like this one: 'From the deep, the Archaean calls… Yet on deaf ears, the gods' tongue falls. The king made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.'"

"I know that one," Kieran murmured. "My family and I worship Titan."

The man gave a low hum of approval. "So nice to see, not all youth have forgotten it."

"So how do we keep him on his feet?" Prompto asked, taking a step forward. His jaw trembled slight. They were all on edge and this man knew it. Those strange eyes of his look toward each one of the group. From Glaive, to Shield, to Advisor, to Gunner and unto the Prince, nay future King.

"You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea." He glanced over after looking towards The Disc. "I can take you."

A scoff sounds from Kieran. Whispering to Noctis. "I don't think, we should. The guy doesn't give off a good vibe."

"So, we take a ride…" Prompto starts.

"And watch our backs." Gladiolus finished.

"Fair enough," Ignis nods.

Noctis nodded in agreement, turning to look at the stranger waiting patiently for their decision. He hates it. Kieran hated that smile sent his way. That too charming of a voice. His stomach feels sour instant. Fire and Earth. He could feel it coming, from miles away. He trembled with excitement and dread, the thought of meeting with The Archaean. His family prayed to him, above all other Astrals and Shiva, The Glacian, least the women had.

"I'm not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction." He begins, feeling rather prideful he got them on his bargain. "Please, call me Ardyn. Come with me to the car park. That's where I left my automobile. She's a dear old thing. Pales next to your Regalia, or Silver Bullet, but she's never let me down."

Kieran tried not to think about it, how he seemed to guess what vehicles they had. He shared a worrisome look with Gladiolus. "Why do I have that feeling, of being a hostage?" he sighed.

"You're not the only one, but, how else can we get by those blockades." Gladiolus declared.

"Still…."

Ardyn's car was an older model. Violet and white. "Allow me the honor of selecting your driver..." Kieran closed his eyes, praying to Titan he does not choose Noctis. "I choose. You." Of course. It would be Noctis. Whom still suffered from his headaches. His visions of The Disc. "You drive your car, and I'll drive mine."

Noctis folded his arms across his chest. "Fine by me."

Ardyn's gaze focused on Kieran's motorcycle. He looked tickled to death seeing it. "Well, an interesting contraption. I promise, my vehicle has a bit more room if you would prefer."

"I'm fine, used to riding him." Kieran did not care at this point, if he sounded impolite. Mother would have scolded for that.

"Hm, I'm sure you are. With that decided, let us be off."

Placing his helmet atop his head, Kieran revved his bike to life. It's smooth over Lestallum's streets. Every civilian mind's their own business. Nobody gawks at the prince leaving, with a man they bare know. He rides along side the Regalia on her right, whilst Ardyn took to the left for a moment.

"Just to be clear, this is not a race, it is a chase. You're not to pass me." Ardyn leant forward onto his door, without his roof or windows to restrain him. "Lose sight of me, and you'll lose your way. And no tailgating. An accident would spoil the trip." His voice deepened. Growing cold.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Noctis snapped.

"Very well. As you wish."

Their way to the Disc began smooth. Nothing out of the ordinary. Though night was beginning to set, with few stars and the sun winding down its last rays, daemons did not reveal themselves to them. Kieran deducted this himself, whilst keeping a close eye for any of the beasts.

Up ahead he could see Noctis and his friends converse amongst one another. He studied the way, their heads turned. Prompto's would look occasionally over his shoulder, to make sure he was keeping up at which Kieran waved once in acknowledgement. They did not like him either, this Ardyn.

That name rang a few bells, but he could not place where or why it would. Or why his face seemed a familiar sight. Going down a steep sloped part in the road, they found themselves at a Cormax Station in Alstor Slough.

Prompto was most chagrined having to rest here, with him. "Great, making camp with Ardyn." He grumbled.

"Hell no." Noctis replied, with great bitterness of his own.

"Oh, I'm afraid I've never been one for camping outdoors. That caravan over there should suffice." Ardyn stated.

The room was small. Big enough for one person let alone five. Gladiolus took to the floor, while Prompto and Ignis shared either side of Noctis on another cot. Kieran gave a murderous glare at Prompto's shrug of his shoulders, though softened at Ignis's apologetic glance.

"I'll…sleep outside then." He declared.

Ardyn shook his head. "Nonsense, dear Glaive. It's chilly out there, tonight."

"I can make a fire just fine."

"Yet it could cause an explosion, gas you know."

Knowing he had no true choice or other option, Kieran sits next to Ardyn on the other cot. His ears burn pressed to his side, though his clothes are warm and pleasing comfortable. It was only for a night, he told himself, feeling his eyes droop. Then, after Noctis receives Titan's blessing, they will never have to see Ardyn again.

**~*********~**

Fluorescent lights hum ever soft in the restroom, after Kieran washes his face come next morning. His hands grip either side of the sink's edges. The mirror before him is dirty and unkempt. Not that he looked at it, he never was fond of mirrors after hearing superstitions from his grandparents. It is humorous in a way, how deep down we truly never let go of childish fears.

Exhaling slowly, he washed his hands again out of habit, when using public restrooms. Ardyn is waiting in the diner, glancing curiously at the old tile floors. Stained with ketchup, long forgotten. He is not all that surprised, it's a mess here.

They followed him to his car after a bland breakfast. Perhaps the tasteless food is just what they all needed. The mood was tried to be kept light, Prompto did not once cease in snapping away at scenery or Kieran on his motorcycle. If Ardyn was suspicious before, he was more so now that he managed to get the gates open.

"Only the King of Lucis is requested by the astral, the rest is all up to you." Ardyn declared, motioning them to travel onward.

_Bless you Shiva and Titan. 'Least we can finally be on our own again_ the way to Titan is rocky and slick. He did all he could not to hit too many bumps, lest he face a crash or a flat tire resulting in one. Once they drove far enough, Noctis climbed out of the Regalia first. Remnants of an ancient tomb lay in wait, no building was present, only where the blade rests.

Kieran gaped at the sight of the impressive Blade of the Mystic, that went into Noctis's chest. Completing his Armiger. "That never gets old," he breathed aloud. "Well done-."

The ground rumbled beneath their feet enough to send them, to their knees. "Noct, look out!" Ignis hollers. But Noctis was holding onto either side of his head. That pain came again, sharp. Brutal. Kieran made to leap forward, for Gladiolus to swat him back for the ground caved and gave way.

Kieran made to leap forward, for the ground to give way beneath them. His elbows and knees dig into the side of the rocks, close to falling off another ledge had it not been for Noctis's surprise reflex's.

"I got ya, hang on!" he grunted as he heaved Kieran up.

Anymore he might have said is choked in the back of his throat, for Titan had awakened, glaring at them. His face paled at the sight, stepping back along with Gladiolus and Noctis. His left eye was long ago destroyed, by left over fragments of the meteor.

"Goddamn, THAT's the Archaean?" Noctis uttered.

"We'd better get a move on, fast before the big guy winds up." Gladiolus demands.

"Noct! Are you guys alright?" Kieran jumped at the sound of Prompto's voice, from above the Disc.

"Thank heavens you're safe," Ignis calls down, sounding relieved. "Is there a way back up?"

"No, but there's a path," Noctis yells back, waving back at Prompto. "Gonna see where it leads."

"You two, try heading down." Gladiolus added.

"Very well. We'll look for a way," Ignis replies. "Be careful, now!"

"Stay sharp!" Kieran hollered.

"What?! We're going where?!" Shaking his head at Prompto's panic, Kieran began following after Noctis and Gladiolus.

Heat rushes through, an immense wall of it. His eyes shift up at the long climb, they still had yet to make, sudden wishing he could have stayed with Ignis and Prompto. Noctis was not in any better of a condition. Sweat drips from his brow, he was not unused to this. Back in the Kingsglaive, he recalled venturing forth with his comrades to a great, volcanic mountain.

Drautos had wanted it explored though they could find nothing. He glances at Gladiolus, mindful the way his eyes narrow should Noctis complain. The way his nostrils flared slight. Another thing to note of the Amicitia's, they were quick to anger.

The tremors grew with violence. Gladiolus hoisted them up on a narrow ledge, every few seconds would Noctis grimace shaking his head. "Just want this to be over…"

"Just a little more, Noct." Kieran soothed, looking at him and Gladiolus to avoid the height.

"My head…" Noctis groaned aloud, Titan's earthquakes being the cause of his headaches.

"Of all the times." Gladiolus hissed. "Let's hurry the hell across."

"Please and thank you!" Kieran shouted.

"Noct. You doing alright?"

He was not. He was far from alright. Titan was glaring him down all that while, they were trying to get across. Kieran felt foolish for wondering, if perhaps the Astral was punishing them in some manner. His heart pounds against his chest like mad, as rocks were thrown their way. Noctis at once shield's his face. Hey! Titan! What's the big idea?!" he hollered.

Titan's giant hands swooped down, one of the two had at least. Inches from where Kieran remained. "Oh Titan…" he swallowed.

"Save it! Get to solid ground first!" Gladiolus bellowed. It at last began. The trial of Titan.

Kieran pumped his legs fast as he could manage, avoiding any falling rocks. He would warp strike ahead, to get out of the way of Titan's large hand. He scrambles up a cliff side on his own, taking hold of Noctis's hand hoisting him up.

"After this, I'm beating Prompto to the shower." Kieran grumbled. "I feel gross."

"I'm sick of this endless walking." Noctis complained.

"And I'm tired of your endless whining. Calm the hell down!" One thing about the Amicitia's, another at least, they were quick to temper. Gladiolus seized Noctis by the front of his shirt, ignoring Kieran's appalled look.

"Here. Now?" he demanded.

"Get off my back," Noctis huffed, attempting to shove his hand away.

"Are you a man of royal blood or aren't you?"

"Of course, I am, I couldn't forget even if I tried." Noctis's eyes blaze, finding the strength to push him off. 

"I think what Gladiolus is trying to say, a king has a sworn duty to protect his people. And this involves doing certain tasks, they don't like, they just do. Because they must." Kieran tried, not one whom eases tension.

"I ain't saying that you've forgotten, but you've gotta know something," Gladiolus declared. Nodding at Kieran. "You're not the only one who's having a tough time. We're all on edge. "We Amicitia are the king's sword shields. Guard the king with our lives- that's the way it's always been. Just like your father's Glaives had. Like Kieran has….he's given up everything, to defend you.

We take pride in it."

A new defiance shined in Noctis's eyes.

Titan had become one with the Earth. Just as the old legends state. He spoke to Noctis in ancient tongue, that Gladiolus nor Kieran could not understand. Metal clashes against magitek soldiers armor. Kieran side stepped, casting Fira making certain he did not strike Gladiolus in the process.

A bullet from Prompto's gun flew above his head, causing a wide of grin to cross Kieran's face. "About time."

"Sorry, things got a little snug back there." Prompto skids to a halt beside him, Ignis on his left.

Something cold was pressed against his hand, when Kieran glanced to find Ignis had given him a magic flask of ice. "Titan has merged with the rock, his metal should shatter with an ice attack." He shouts above the divine battle, between humans and Astral being.

"Great plan Iggy, you're forgetting just one thing though." Adjusting his gloved hand, Kieran could feel the ice trickle up his fingers. "I'm a mage." He hands the flask towards Gladiolus, instead.

"On the count of three…."

Kieran had only once to nod, before Titan unleashed another fit of Noctis's brutal attacks against him. He threw both fists against the ground, causing all four to stumble. "No, no no-!" Prompto cried, for his flask had landed in front of Titan.

Ignis cursed under his breath, when it exploded. "Now, Kieran-!"

Launching his fist forward, a shockwave of ice flew towards Titan's face.

"Gladio-!"

Gladiolus heaved his forward. Watching with pleasure as it struck, the being's arm.

Ignis was last to follow.

Titan had at last fallen. Something leaked from his eyes, which only Kieran took notice with a slight frown about him. _Was he crying?_ He thought with sorrow. A bitterness lingered in the back, of his throat threatening to bubble up.

"We. We just killed a God." He breathed out. Placing a hand to his stomach. "Oh, Shiva…"

"There wasn't any other option for us," Gladiolus declared firm. "Either him or Noct's life. He had to get that blessing."

Lava pushed upward all around, high into the air. Unless they wished to be burned by the rocks, there was no way for them to find safety. A bright light from an imperial ship shines down, it would have been welcoming, had it not be, for the one inside to greet them.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Ardyn called, feigning concern. "I don't believe I introduced myself: Izunia. Ardyn Izunia."

"The Imperial Chancellor?!" Ignis gasped.

Now it was understood, where Kieran remembered him.


	11. Bust a Base

Never had he been more relieved to be rescued and, all the same hostile about the notion. Ardyn Izunia was an enigma to them yet, they knew nothing about him nor could they trust him. Kieran counted the days until they were at last dropped off at Wiz's Chocobo Farm, shaken awake by Gladiolus.

Their relationship had bloomed over many weeks, going into months. Kieran grew to admire his strength both inward and outward. His take no prisoners attitude in combat. Nyx surely would have taken to them as well, he's certain not just Gladiolus in particular. Same for Crowe and Libertus.

During their stay at the farm, Wiz had been generous to let them use his old caravan for rest. But, one problem remained. Rather two.

"Kieran, relax, I'm sure we'll find him." Gladiolus had tried. Motioning with his hands, for him to calm down.

Pace and pace he had, within the caravan. Eyebrows furrowed in deep thought and loathing. "Your Regalia is also missing as well, Gladio. I can't exactly 'calm down', knowing Bullet's out there somewhere!"

"Worrying yourself sick isn't going to bring them back. Sit. Now."

At Gladiolus's narrowed eyes, Kieran huffed, finally ceasing his dizzying pacing and sat in front of Gladiolus. The cots were far from pleasant, like sleeping on the ground. "Damn. It's amazing how wrong things can go, in a matter of a day. Think we can try Ardyn?"

Gladiolus snorted at that. "The 'imperial chancellor', yeah how about 'no'. The guy gives off too many creepy vibes, you saw how he was at the caravan back in Cormax Station."

A flinch crossed Kieran's face. "You're not wrong, that was awkward."

The caravan was empty aside from they. A half- finished card game rests on one table, Ignis remained outside drinking his mug of Ebony. As for Prompto, they both heard him call for either's name. And, tripping over himself amidst his running.

"Kieran, Gladio, Ignis!" Prompto cried. "Whew, glad you guys are here, it's Umbra he's got a message!"

Kieran arched a brow, not quite understanding. "Umbra…?" he asked.

"He's a magical dog in a way, one of Lady Lunafreya's. His sister, Pryna is usually at her side." Ignis explained, setting aside his Ebony for such occasion.

Upon hearing his bark, they raced through the wood. Sunlight creeps itself past the tree leaves, though their run is halted by another presence. At first Kieran thought she was only a shadow from the corner of his eye, until he realized the woman was in fact right there before him.

Her hair was long and black, lips full and red. Her eyes are closed, hands are folded in front. Her attire consists of robes from an ancient, long-forgotten era. "By the Stormsender's blessing will the path to the Stone lay open. The Oracle goes hence-fourth, in her King's name. When the Convent is forged, the Oracle and king shall awaken thee, the King of the Water. Stray not from the path."

She appeared to Kieran next at his side. Her eyes still closed, smiling daintily.

"If thou wishes to cross the water, go through the eye of the storm."

He blinked once, though she had vanished, her touch still lingers on his shoulder. A hard rain sudden began to fall after. Thunder cracked and lightning flickered across gray skies.

"So…who was she?" Prompto asked first, tilting his head at an angle.

"Gentiana, a messenger for Lunafreya, her Spirit Guide if you will." Ignis clarified.

"Never was good with riddles, wonder what that means 'eye of the storm'." Kieran muttered, after whistling for his Chocobo. The familiar pale blue bird was a comforting sight to him, as he pat its feathered neck ever soft. "Aw, hey Luceat did you miss me?" he cooed. Pleased the Chocobo had.

Lightning guided them along. Closer to the spot. Noctis is the one whom discovers a cave, with rocks on either entrance. "Hey, is that it?" he asked.

"Great, another creepy cave, I'm getting tired of these." Prompto sighed, peering into the uninviting darkness.

"You know, I think I'm taking a liking to them," Kieran chimed. "I mean think about it, these caves have been for hundreds, maybe centuries around."

"Look at you becoming a little history nerd." Gladiolus snickered, ignoring Kieran's glare.

"Nerd is a compliment." He huffed.

"Hmph, look at you grow some back-bone."

He glided his hand along the cavern walls, though daemons still frightened him, he truly had grown to appreciate their adventures. It was not something that happened to just anyone. _Maybe, I can start appreciating being a Glaive again_ Nobody noticed Prompto had gone off, until they heard his scream.

Something dragged him through a hole.

"Prompto-?!" Noctis shouted, looking around. A mad look in his eyes.

He screamed again.

"Are you alright?!"

"NO! I am not okay! Oh God, why did it have to be a snake?!"

"Hang on, we're coming just sit tight!" Gladiolus hollered, way ahead of Noctis, Ignis and Kieran.

Prompto was beyond staying calm. The daemon which took him dragged him, to the deepest part of the cave. Shudders danced and sang up his spine, as a snake daemon glowered down at their friend. "Get out of my way-!" A growl bubbled up from Kieran's throat, pushing aside a Hobgoblin with his lightning.

She was frightening to behold. The worst daemon yet, with the body of a king cobra. "My…baby….where?" she uttered, in broken human.

"I am NOT your baby." Prompto scrambled to his feet, finding himself behind Noctis. "There she is, do something Noct!"

The snake whipped her head around, her eyes glaring into his. A fierce foe she was, for every-time Kieran tried to strike from behind, she swatted with her tail sending him into Gladiolus. Untangling from each-other, they ducked and dived whenever opportunity was sought. The others suffered equally, resulting in Ignis to swear.

"Damn it all, let's be done with this." He shouted, brandishing his lance.

Kieran and Prompto shared a shocked look. "Did Iggy just…?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Huh. Who-duck!"

Noctis confirmed Ignis's frustration, summoning his Armiger. Throwing out his arms, a burst of blue crystal swords flew from the top to the middle of Naga. Other weapons relentlessly attacked the beast of a daemon, her cries became human like near her end.

Kieran grimaced at the sounds, spite knowing it was a thing of evil and darkness. "My…baby….I need….him…." she vanished in a puddle of black goo.

Sweat dripped from Noctis's brow, as he lands beside Ignis. "What…was that about?" he panted.

"Her baby, I think." Ignis proclaimed, equally exhausted.

"Whatever it is, I'm staying away if it's anything like her." Kieran breathed out.

"Ditto." Prompto agreed.

No other daemons were encountered. The air grew calm, as though not even wind itself dared to interfere. Spotting another opening, Noctis went ahead first to find it was his destination. What he needed. The blessing of the Fulgarian. The tree stood in a pool of water, rippling with raindrops. An ethereal sight that should not exist yet does.

Noctis breathed out when he felt Ramuh course through his veins, clenching his hand. He saw yet another vision of Luna, receiving Ramuh's blessing. His eyes returned to their normal shade of blue.

The rain had at long last ceased falling. A clear blue sky greeted them, followed by birds chirping. Their Chocobo's were also safe, to Kieran's delight. "Hey, the rain stopped!" He cheered, patting Luceat's neck again. "Thank Titan."

"Looks like Ramuh got sick of showers." Gladiolus grinned.

When Noctis answered his ringing phone, they could hear Cindy's voice on the other end. She found the Regalia and Silver Bullet. "How? Where?!" Kieran asked.

"They're at an Imperial Base." Noctis replied with a grin of his own. "Ready to get 'em back?"

"Oh yeah…"

**~_______________~**

Ignis had suggested they set up camp first, before hand as to make a proper plan of action. Sneaking into an imperial base was no easy task. The Regalia and Silver Bullet were not seen in the stronghold's periphery, they were deeper inside no doubt.

"But, if we move under the cover of night, we might be able to infiltrate the base unnoticed." Gladio hums, approving of his idea so far.

"And until then?" Noctis asks.

"We learn all we can about the base's design and attempt to narrow down the Regalia's location," Prompto's eyebrow's pinched together, analyzing the scenario in his head. "I'll analyze what intelligence we have available to find us a way in."

"Great idea Specs." Kieran chimed. Though disappointed he wouldn't be bashing heads in, anytime soon.

"Alright!" Prompto grins. "We're gonna get our wheels back!"

"Kieran, can you and Prompto serve as distractions?" Ignis asked, though the smile said they could do just fine.

The two shared a grin in unison. A scary, identical of a grin. "Distraction is my middle name." he replied.

Climbing over the base's fence proved challenging. Noctis found his cheek scraped from its barbed wires, Kieran had his hair caught, leaving some of it behind in the fence. Gladiolus grimaced when one part caught him across his chest. Ignis maneuvered it with ease, whilst Prompto leapt not so gracefully after.

"Our goal is the Regalia," Ignis whispered as they hide behind piles of cargo. "And Silver Bullet. The last thing we want is to engage an entire garrison. Avoid detection at all costs." Magitek soldiers marched to and fro. Covering every inch of the base.

"In and out before it gets let then," Gladiolus nodded.

"Indeed. Even if it means leaving the task unfinished, we withdraw before we overstay our welcome."

"Not as if we're a welcoming party." Kieran muttered. Peering over the cargo, he uttered a quiet gasp to see a giant magitek approaching them. He ducked low as possible to the ground, motioning the others to do the same. The moments for them to pass are long. Agonizing. Though they were but machines, soulless things, their only purpose is destruction and death.

Swallowing hard, Kieran found himself relieved when they passed. Ignis had them slip along quietly, with Noctis warp killing any soldier spotted. He felt so close to Silver Bullet, he could reach out and touch him.

Having reached the vehicles, lights came to life. The base was alert. Gladiolus laughed at Kieran's frightened expression, brandishing his dual sword. "So much for doing things quietly."

Kieran glowered for a split second, before drawing out his sword with a flick of a wrist. "Cut the chatter Amicitia, time to dance."

"Looks like you have a few partners already." Noctis grinned, at the running heaps of metal.

He never would have thought taking a base out would be so invigorating. Kieran Valeta felt more alive than ever, these past few weeks and he did not realize up until now what they meant to him. Prompto and he fought back to back, using a new move in which Prompto would shoot a ball of light from his gun and Kieran would use it as a distraction.

Fun. He forgot how to have fun. Being with Nyx, Libertus and Crowe he always felt that, very same emotion. That sense of freedom. That joy. All his hidden sorrow's melted into nothing. Sorrow's he did not realize he had.

He feels a change in atmosphere. The sky turned gray and clouds swirled. Looking up, they could see an enormous man with a flowing gray beard, wearing billowing robes holding an ancient staff. Lightning, missing Noctis and his friends shoots from the sky. Eliminating all enemies around them.

Ramuh himself looked momentarily down at Kieran, before vanishing. _Okay, okay I get your power now. Sorry…_


	12. Ravus

"That…was hard core!" Prompto's excited exclamation echoed around the emptiness, of the base. A quiet even unheard of for night hours. He threw up his hands, after slinging one arm around Kieran's shoulders. That grin never once left his face. "How awesome was that?! We just, we just blew a base up!"

"And it did the trick, blew it up indeed." Ignis replied ever the calm one.

"Rest in pieces." Kieran muttered, ducking under Prompto's arm.

Bruises and cuts litter their cleaned skin, it would take many Hi-Potions later for them to heal properly. He was unaware a cut down his own jaw, until glancing at a discarded mirror piece. With it being magitek, the value is high he sneaks it into his left pocket. Just as he had with the coin he found.

"We dealt the imperial a crushing blow today," Ignis declared, a touch of pride behind his tone. "The marshal will be pleased to hear of this."

"Pretty sweet bustin' up a base," Prompto hummed, tapping his chin. "Bust a base. I got it!"

Noctis shot him a bewildered look, after giving Kieran a potion. "THAT's what you're calling it?"

"There's a base… we go in and bust it up. Bust-a-base!" A groan escaped from Noctis, in which Prompto huffed. "Whatever, you don't have to call it that."

"I'm not."

Gladiolus chuckled at their banter, rolling his broad shoulders. "Alright, c'mon let's get our girl and Magey's boy back."

"Will you STOP-?"

It came from nowhere, the sword landing mere inches at Noctis's feet. Weapons are drawn once again. A man garbed in white and purple approaches. A long robe outfit, with a belt across. Moonlight catches ice blond hair down to his angular jaw. His eyes hold an uncanny sharpness.

"Long has it been, Noctis. You have received the Storm's blessing." It would have been friendly from anyone else, had it not come from lips of Ravus Nox Flueret. Lunafreya's older brother. "And yet, you know nothing of the consequences." He grabbed his blade by its hilt, pointing it at Noctis by his throat. A hand wraps around Kieran's throat.

"Watch it-." Cold steel meets Kieran's throat, before he maneuvered for Noctis.

"Be still. All of you." His eyes stare into Kieran's face. "…A Glaive is among you, how thoughtless. Little to no help they were, for your father's city." Sneering, he stared back into Ravus's face. Noting his right arm was replaced with metal. "Heir to a crown befitting no other…Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the Chosen King."

"Awful high and mighty for an imperial rat," Noctis snaps. "Serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!"

"I do not serve, I command!" He let Kieran go, finally allowing him needed air gasping for breath. His fierce gaze landed upon Gladiolus next. "The king's sworn shield."

"You better believe it," Gladiolus growled. His hands firm on Kieran's shoulders.

Kieran gritted his teeth as Ravus jutted his chin, acting as if he were king of all. He brought his sword down, Gladiolus raised his own blade. He snarled, feeling his legs bend. Noctis cried out his name, as he was flung against the Regalia. With a strangled cry, Kieran lunged, only to be pushed onto his side without effort.

"Wanna go? Let's do it," Noctis snapped, unleashing his Armiger.

"Should the Chosen fall, that too is fate,"

Someone else had arrived. Rubbing his still sore and reddened throat, Kieran gasped when Ardyn came into view. "I'd say that's far enough, a hand Your Highness?" he asked Noctis. His sight far from welcoming.

"Not from you." Noctis spat.

"Oh, but I'm here to help," Ardyn replied, his arms raised.

"As though you have not helped enough." Kieran bit out, helping Gladiolus to his feet. He could feel the warmth emitting from his hand. An angry burn.

Ardyn smiled in a way not so friendly. "Such hostility towards one, willing to take the army away from you."

Clutching his stomach, still off balance from Ravus's throw, Gladiolus sneered at Ardyn. "You expect us to believe that?"

"When next we meet, it'll be across the seas," Ardyn murmurs, turning his back to them and adjusting the front of his shirt. He turns back to face Noct. "Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don't we?" Ravus holds an expression of one, whom is ashamed to be caught. "Fare thee well, Your Majesty, and safe travels."

Ravus leaves first as Ardyn followed, tossing another Oracle Asencsion Coin. This time, they leave it be.

"You guys know that guy?" Prompto asked. His voice shaken from the encounter.

"Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae… and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya," Ignis explained. His hands clenched at his sides, a bitterness in his voice.

Kieran's throat grew less sore, focusing his attention on Gladiolus. "You alright?" he asks, his voice dry like sandpaper.

"I'll be fine. What about you?" he asked, in a low grumble.

"Fine…you're bleeding."

The cut Gladiolus received across his chest opened. Tiny streaks of blood seep from his wound, which Kieran stanched with his hands. Gladiolus gasped upon the touch. Watching, with curiosity as calloused fingers run along the wound with a potion.

"I'm not a medic…but, I do know my way with potions. Mom taught me." He murmured. Ignoring Noctis leaning against the Regalia, a gaze of intrigue upon the pair.

"Thanks. I guess you do, do a fine job." Gladiolus replied, lips twitching in a smirk. "For a Mama's boy."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Kieran snorts, fighting back a chuckle once his work had finished. "Mr. Shield."

**~_____________~**

How he missed the purr of his engine. Silver Bullet glided smoothly along the road, leading up to Alstar Slough where they were to rest for the night. Kieran eavesdropped on a conversation taking place between two men, something of the blockades being lifted at last.

He kept his eyes close on The Regalia. His throat still burned even long after Ravus had gone, something bubbled in Kieran's stomach deep. Anger? Perhaps. Though it is rare for he to become angry, he was the same as any other whom would have been in his position. The next time he and High Commander Flueret saw one another, Kieran was certain it would end with him having no left arm at all.

Ignis pulled to a stop at Digythe Haven, outside Cormax Station. The blue rune marks proved an ever welcoming sight, along with the thought of Ignis's cooking.

 _Little to no help they were, for your father's city_ His words were like winter and truth in one. Cold, yet brutally honest. The Glaives were supposed to defend for Hearth and Home. All due to the actions of treason, they were shamed.

Assisting Ignis in his cooking, that of Tomalley Filled Dumplings. A favorite of Ignis and Kieran's. They work in silence. Ignis took notice how Kieran rolled the dough, with an added firmness.

"You should not allow Ravus to get under your skin, like that." He said softly. "He's….a pompous fool."

"Such language Mr. Scientia. I know you're right, but to hear that…when I know we weren't perfect soldiers….I hated him. I wanted to tear at his arm. I was angry. It scared me…"

"You were angered because you're human. It's alright now and again, you can't keep things in all the time. I only suggest not to become, like Gladio. The Amicitia's are perhaps, a little too passionate."

Both chuckled at that. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Glancing Gladiolus's way. He was sour himself still, having his guard broken by Ravus. Golden eyes glare into flickering flames, chewing his food like an animal.

Brute of a man he was, Kieran found an odd charm about him. He could be sweet, when it came to his friends and younger sister. Humorous when the time called for it. When night finally arrived, they take to their tent.

Kieran always slept back to back with Gladiolus. Tonight, he found it tempting to face forward.

"Night, Mama's Boy…"

"Night, Mr. Shield."

His eyelids close. A smile curves across his face, realizing he could tolerate him a lot more than he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite scene hands down with Ravus's introduction and Gladio's clash with him. I had hoped actually to incorporate him more into the story, Ravus, but unfortunately it didn't quite add up with the canon timeline events...the more I watch his scenes, the more I grew to like him a lot.
> 
> And in case I'm not here to say this, I wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving <3 Remember that there's always a light.


	13. Road to Altissia

When he awakened it was to sounds of a crackling fire. His mother's spell book was upon his chest, having read through much before sleep overtook him. Groggy eyes open, looking about to find Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis fast asleep. Prompto is the only one awake.

Kieran noticed he was shaken still, after that incident with Ravus. His cornflower blue eyes gaze into flickering flames. "Still awake?" he asked. A yawn escaping.

"Ah, can't sleep I guess. Thinking more like." He replied, going through his photos absent minded. "Wanna see the pics I took?"

"Sure."

Prompto moved over allowing Kieran some room, appraising eyes looked at each photo saved on the camera. Nodding once. He found one shot of just him warping across the fields, when they brought down a Dualhorn. Another was with himself and Gladiolus, performing a linked technique.

The shots looked as though; they were from a movie. Well timed. Scenic. "Prompto, these are amazing…." He breathed out. Laughing at another, of Noctis failing at a warp strike.

"Ha, thanks, I liked photography a lot when I was a kid. It made me feel better about myself." Prompto said with thought, setting his camera into Kieran's hands, allowing him to look through others.

Curious as to what he meant, Kieran glanced his way. Encouraging him to tell.

"I was…chubby. And, shy at one point in my life. I couldn't talk to people, even if the prince himself and I went to the same school. Every day I would get up, expect something to be different. It was always the same.

One day it did change, I met this cute little puppy, I didn't know at the time she belonged to the Oracle, Lunafreya Umbra's sister, Pryna. She had an injury in her paw, but I was able to fix it up. Luna thanked me after that. A total stranger."

"How come you never told this, before on our trip?"

He smiled at Kieran's question, sighing light. "Oh…it's not that simple, Kieran. You know that better than anyone, I think."

A brow was raised, knowing not what Prompto meant. Before he could ask what he meant, a heaviness fell over Prompto's eyes. Kieran blinked, riddled with puzzlement as he left for the tent ducking beneath its flap.

**~____________~**

It was close to eight in the morning when they reached Lestallum. His legs scream with relief after climbing off Silver Bullet, stretching his arms above his head. Beside him Gladiolus rubs that same spot on his chest, a grimace noticeably seen. Kieran wondered if they would even be allowed back into the Leville, considering their appearance.

Something about Lestallum is off. No music plays, its musicians are quiet. People speak in hushed tones, he thought he spotted crimson in the streets on their way to the Leville. Upon entering, his eyes widen to see Iris at the stairs. Her head is down at first. Until they see her red, puffy eyes. Tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Gladdy." She choked out. "I-I never made it, to Caem."

"Iris, what's wrong?" Gladiolus demands.

Her eyes darken, clenching a trembling hand into a fist. Glancing wearily at the others, he motioned them into a room upstairs. She cried at once in their company, wiping her eyes. "The Empire came, while you were gone. They wanted Noct but…but, we couldn't, we wouldn't say a word. And, poor Jared."

Jared Hester, that sweet man they met on their first day here. "What happened to Jared?" Kieran dared to ask.

"There was nothing we could do!"

She cries harder, becoming into a sob. Upon hearing the door creak open, Noctis went towards it to see it was Talcott. "I'm sorry, Talcott…we should have been here."

"I-I couldn't stop them…." His shoulders trembled. Trying not to cry.

Kieran placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding in understanding. "You don't have to worry, we'll make things right."

"I-I believe in you…"

"I'm taking Talcott and we're going to Caem," The stubborn tone in Iris's voice returned. Her eyes flickered. "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I understand." Noctis declared amiably. "It's settled…"

Several days late, the journey for Caem began. With the Regalia being too tight squeezed for Iris, Kieran begrudging accepted Gladiolus's suggestion she ride with him. He never liked having another person. Another person meant responsibility, let alone that person being another's younger sister.

"Wow, looking at Silver Bullet really reminds me of home." Iris chirps, all the more eager to climb behind Kieran.

"Yeah, reminds me of the time Kieran's dad pulled up with it at the Citadel. He was so badassery." Prompto chimed from the Regalia, after tossing Iris an extra helmet. "Not to say you aren't, Kieran."

He was given a deadpanned stare, earning snickers from Gladiolus. Once he revved his bike to life, Iris wrapped her arms tight around Kieran's waist. She seemed content. Calm. Every so often, she would ask him questions about his life before meeting Noctis.

"Wow, I'm jealous honestly. So many adventures." She mused aloud. The wind blows through her hair. "I'm not squeezing too tight, am I?"

"Nah, you're fine. Trust when I say I've had worse passengers."

A chuckle escaped her lips, placing her chin on his shoulder in a sisterly manner of affection. "Y'know, Gladdy looked pretty happy this morning. Happiest I've seen him…."

His eye twitched at that tease of a tone she possessed. "Maybe he just had, a really good night sleep."

"Mhmm hm. Or a certain someone-."

Shrieks left Iris for he sped onward a little too fast.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"That's more like it."

A large shadow fell over. He did not have to look up, in order to realize it's an imperial embargo heading towards its base. His eyes darkened into narrowed slits. Iris did not take to the way, he gripped his handle bars, following the Regalia into Old Lestallum.

Few shops lingered in this area. One of the first settlements in Lucis, for pioneers. Only a single motel and diner remain.

"Kieran…" she began.

"Relax, we got this alright?" he pulled to a stop, taking his helmet off.

"Delivering justice for Jared." Noctis added, closing the Regalia's passenger door.

"And Talcott, too." Prompto chimed.

"Iris, I need you to wait here." Gladiolus declared, nodding Kieran's way.

They were more than ready. The time had arrived.


	14. Invidia

Darkness provided the perfect cover. They blend amongst shadows, moving along the cargo crates. It was not like their first imperial base this one held a meaning behind its soon to be destruction. Noctis was to apprehend Caligo Uldo, the imperial officer whom shot Jared Hester. Taking away Talcott's beloved grandfather and only relative alive.

Search lights swarm the area, as he ducked behind a thing of crates. Noctis was to apprehend him. Kieran and the others, would take out the Magitek guards.

"What does that chancellor think he's playing at?" He heard a loud, rough voice. Belonging to Caligo.

Raising his hand above his head, Kieran motioned Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus to follow his lead. Digging his heel into the ground, he Warp Killed one trooper, Prompto disarmed another with a silent gun Kieran bought him thanks to that coin he found.

"There," he breathed out.

"Where's Noct?" Prompto asked.

"Up above us, he should be close by now." Ignis stated.

"Let's continue keeping to the shadows." Gladiolus declared.

Kieran followed ahead of them. When he was with the Glaives, they always had it to where he remained up front. Not to say he did not mind. Crouching again when he hears another rant from Calgio, he took a deep breath upon seeing another soldier.

He drew his blade into its metal neck, wincing as it writhed before collapsing. Why now was he beginning to feel, almost sorry for them? They were only machines used by the enemy. A hand clamped onto his left wrist. Another over his mouth, Gladiolus drew a finger to his lips motioning silence.

Two soldiers walked on ahead, on edge. _Son of a bitch…I hope they didn't see me, no they must have_ Upon leaving, Gladiolus released his death grip. "That was close." Prompto breathed out.

"No kidding, thanks." He murmured, with honest.

"No problem, c'mon let's get moving."

The generator is like the other one. It releases a powerful red beam, stretching across this region of Lucis. Ignis gave the order, once Noctis apprehended Caligo. He saw it not coming. Noctis sprang upon him undetected, knocking him unconscious as planned.

"What's the plan, Iggy?" Prompto twirled his gun.

"Attack!"

"Noct, get the generator!" Kieran yelled, Noctis nodded and Warp Strikes into it.

This sounded the alarm for the base to awaken. Gladiolus brandished his sword, beating away at one machine's legs. Kieran nearly got hit in the shoulder by one behind. Snarling in frustration, he back flipped over the soldier with his blade into its head.

He re-joined Gladiolus along with Noctis, warp striking its front repeatedly. "Hey-!" Kieran growled when something struck his shoulder this time. Fury in his eyes, he pivots to find the culprit as Gladiolus.

"Sorry, my bad!" he grunted, swinging at multiple soldiers.

"You're the one controlling the armor?" Kieran grumbled, back to back with him, ready to cast Thunder.

"Shut up, Mama's Boy. Let's get back into it."

Lightning struck several troopers, including an unexpected Prompto. He shudders and jerks about, hoping to rid of the tingling feeling soon. A buzzing from the gate makes them turn, to find Ignis had reappeared.

"Glad to see you lot were successful," he greeted.

"Does that mean you weren't?" Noctis demands.

"I placed our captive into the Hunters' custody, but I've just been informed he's fled."

Kieran sighed wearily, throwing his hands up. "Well, that just means….."

"He lives to die another day." Ignis replied with determination.

"And I'll gladly help him with that," Noctis grumbles.

He was not wrong. His muscles ached from the battle, but they are far from finished. Shielding his eyes of an immense bright light, Kieran's gaze followed to see a lone imperial ship above the base. From it he could see a woman leap out, drawing out her lance.

Before it can reach Noctis, Kieran pushes in front of him blocking with his sword. "Well, well, a Glaive, let's see what you can do." She spoke in that of a purr. Using Kieran's shoulder, she back flipped off him, rendering her open for Ignis to strike.

She flew into the air several moments in the fight. Kieran would follow, his years of training would prove useful in moments such as this. All those times throwing up during warp practice paid off, in the end.

Gladiolus would watch in secret amidst the action, inspired by the Glaive's growing resolve. She had her eyes on Noctis the whole battle. "This doesn't look good." Prompto warns, drawing enemies away from Noctis.

"A formidable foe indeed." Ignis declared.

She swung her lance around, creating a draining magic. Kieran could feel it suck his energy away, when he made to grab it from her. Noctis stumbled to his hands and knees, after she clubs him in the back. "Take this!"

"No, you don't!"

Slamming his fist onto the ground, Kieran conjured forth Blizzard. Frost danced across his hand, hoping it would reach the woman. She leapt up into the air again with her lance, catching him off guard.

"Are we doomed? Pretty sure, we're doomed!" Prompto panicked.

"Don't panic just yet!" Ignis hollered, throwing his daggers.

"Easy for you to say!" Kieran grunts, dodge rolling out of the way from another attack. His magic had no effect on her, as though she were but immune to it all. A cut formed on one side of his face, splitting open upon impact. He ignores the burning, racing for her only to be kicked in the stomach.

She flipped out of the way from Gladiolus's attack, looking dazed. Though that grin never left her face. "Aw, is it quittin' time already? Sorry but this girl doesn't work, after hours."

"Backing down already?" Noctis asked in between breaths.

"Nah, there just wouldn't be a single gil in it for me. Maybe we'll play again sometime, pretty boy."

A stillness surrounds them after she leapt up into her imperial ship. Heavy breathing echoed, a tightness formed in Kieran's chest. "Titan…who was she?" he breathed out.

"No idea, she's a mercenary that much we got." Gladiolus grumbled, cracking his neck to one side.

"Yeah, we should get back to Iris soon don't ya think?" Prompto suggested.

They knew she would be a worried wreck if they did not appear sooner. Even long after they left the base, Kieran was still sour over his loss. She countered each of his attacks. Whatever magic he used, she blocked it without effort.

His cut burned on top of it still, it would for quite some time.

**~________________~**

They hurry back for Old Lestallum where Iris was kept in wait, well on alert the night had quickly closed in. Iris climbed on the back of Kieran's motorcycle, arms wrapped tight around his waist as the journey for Caem continued. Ignis drove the Regalia faster than normal, all were still on edge after that incident with the mercenary woman.

She looked so familiar to him now. Her gray hair and dark green eyes. The armor she had on. It did not occur until when they reached Caem, he uttered her name. "Aranea."

"Pardon?" Gladiolus asked, as Kieran helped Iris climb off.

"That was her name. Aranea Highwind."

"You know her, then."

"Of sorts, I was on a mission once with Crowe, another Glaive named Tredd and Libertus. Daemons were on the prowl. She came out of nowhere and…."

"Creamed you good."

He nodded, a scowl crossing his face when he rubbed his cut cheek. "Unfortunately, yeah. Crowe and Tredd couldn't even hold a candle to her and we were the best Glaives, Drautos had on him."

Gladiolus saw how his eyes burn at the memory, knowing that feeling all too well after the incident with Ravus. He wanted pay back, but knew he had to wait. You could not rush these things head on. If you did, consider yourself a goner.

"Hey, you'll get her one day. And I'll be there to see it happen." A broad grin crossed his face.

"Thanks, heh. Never realized it bothered me up until today, when I saw her again."

Night had at long last fallen upon them. Crickets began to sing. The moon hovers high above Cape Caem's ocean, glistening in white. It reminded Kieran so much of his village. The vast, endless plains. The grass blowing in a constant breeze.

It only rendered a slight case of home sick, knowing he could never go back after Niflheim came. Once they greeted Cindy again, she explained she was in need of a component for Noctis's boat, called Mythril.

And it also seemed, Gladiolus had another to tend to. He saw the look on Kieran's face and grinned again, his gold eyes glinting in a tease of a manner.

"Try not to miss me too much, it won't be forever ya know."

"Psh, miss you? Yeah right." Kieran huffed, folding his arms across his chest. Resisting to smirk in turn. "Just promise you'll come back in one piece."

"I will, don't cry too hard Mama's Boy."

He tucked a strand of hair behind Kieran's ear, placing his hand behind his head and kissed him on the mouth. Nobody ever taught him how to kiss before. It was not something you could be taught. He found himself drawing into Gladiolus further, one hand on his left shoulder blade. When they pull apart, the king's sworn shield swallowed hard.

"I should go now…"

"Y-Yeah. Come back…."

Gladiolus left him there in the moon lit night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sounds weird but I kind of felt bad killing those MT's, when I first played the game. Or...maybe I'm too soft? Any-who, Gladiolus and Kieran have kissed but it's going to be a slow burn relationship. I don't like jumping into things too fast, hard as it may be heh. 
> 
> I've been saying of late 'Life's not a Hallmark movie'.


	15. Party of Four

Their place of rest is cozy and inviting. The only place he re called to have slept in a comfortable bed, warm and relaxing had been at Galdin Quay. Rising from bed early next morning, while still feeling Gladiolus's lips upon his own, still tasting of coffee and oranges, he stretched his arms high above his head.

Monica Elshott, a member of the Crownsguard cooked them a warm, delicious meal of eggs benedict, buttered toast and fresh fruit. His mouth watered at the sight, as Ignis greeted him.

"Good morning, Kieran. Prompto ate your breakfast."

"I was HUNGRY! It couldn't be helped! Nerves is what I blame it on, we are leaving today right?"

"Thank you so much, for breakfast," he huffed, hitting Prompto's shoulder light with his elbow. "Yeah, I think so. Where's Noct?"

"Out fishing, he should be back soon." Prompto stated, rolling his eyes after the nudge sticking his tongue out. "And chill, Monica made plenty of left-overs."

Kieran returned the gesture, perhaps a little too childishly back. Once Noctis returned fishing with Talcott, they began their preparations. Before he climbed on his motorcycle, Prompto tapped him once on the shoulder. "Y'know, it's pretty roomy without the big guy, take a load off."

Glancing from Silver Bullet, to the Regalia, his legs screamed to have a moment of a break. His seat was not exactly comfortable after riding for many hours. The seats were comfortable. Warm even. He almost sighed aloud, as Ignis took the wheel. It truly was refreshing, having someone else take over.

Noctis had already fallen asleep, while Prompto turns the radio to a different station. Ignis's eyes are focused only on the road. He snickers watching Prompto bob his head to the music, while his gaze shifts towards the ocean waves. Glistening under beautiful sunshine.

"How far away is this mithril?" Kieran asked, resting his arm on the Regalia's rolled down window.

"It should be close to the waterfall, we visited before." Ignis said.

"Got it."

He let his eyes close again, smiling hearing Noctis's soft snores. His hair blew in the ocean breeze. He watched the waves lap up against the shoreline, swearing he thought he saw Gentiana standing there as Ignis rounds a corner.

"There's a lake surrounding the temple that contains the Mythril, but be weary, the Empire are known to follow us." Ignis's eyebrows furrowed from what Kieran could see.

"That's not a shock," Noctis muttered, dozing in and out of sleep. "Like pesky shadows."

"More like insects." Kieran snorted, placing his hand on his cheek. "Hey, you think if the Empire's down there, we'll see the chancellor?"

"I hope not, but it's likely we will." Ignis replied with a sigh.

Prompto shuddered at the thought, he too showed no love for Ardyn. But when his name was mentioned, Kieran thought with wonder if the gunner's face turned a shade of red. "Yeah. I hope he won't be there…something's off, about him."

"Very much off." Kieran replied.

"Can't complain as long as he lets us in, I guess." Noctis chimed.

"And who's to say he'll let us out?" Ignis counters.

"I'll be glad to let us out." Kieran added with a wry grin, tapping his index finger on the hilt of Morning Star.

The road twisted downward, passing by rough-cut mountains and cliff's. The further they traveled, the more winding roads they went through. Cool summer breeze ruffled their hair, as Prompto wished for them to have a photo down by the lake.

"Think Gladio will be back anytime soon?" Prompto asked, tucking his camera's tripod underneath his left arm.

"Would help if we knew what he was up to," Noctis grumbled, already in the back-seat of the Regalia.

"Personally, like the thought leaving him behind." Kieran mumbled, remembering their kiss from last night. He still did not quite understand it. How he could simply up and leave, without saying where or why he needed to.

Another fact is that Kieran was not built like Gladiolus. He was not well muscled though he had that. He did not brandish a huge sword, meant for his main attack move Tempest. The only thing he had was his magic and stamina use. He was not trained for this specifically.

Ignis pulled to a stop at a nearby gravel for a parking spot. The grove is just up ahead, they would have to wade through swamp water in order to reach the temple. No sooner had his name been brought to surface, as though he could read their thoughts, chancellor Ardyn Izunia waits patient by a lone tree.

"Well, well," his voice sneered. "Gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise."

"Ugh, told ya he'd be here." Prompto scoffed.

"With my imperial friends, no less,"

"Splendid." Ignis folded his arms across his chest, just as soured as they were.

"But fear not- I'll put in a good word, well, come along then."

The water from the swamp reached up to his boots, Kieran side-stepped out of the way should Ardyn trek too close. "And surely you'd rather avoid unnecessary scuffles, seeing as there are only four of you now."

"Too bad it had to be the big guy." Kieran grumbled.

Ardyn raised his head, his eyes remind him of a cats. Due to the fact Kieran was not fond of them, he deducted. "Oh dear. Touchy subject?"

"One we won't discuss with you," Ignis's tone darkened considerably whenever they were around Ardyn.

"Then let's discuss why you're here. Hmm… it can't be archaeology… Mythril, perhaps?"

"This guy's reading our thoughts!" Prompto cried.

Kieran yanked his boot out of a spot in the water slick with mud. He grimaced as he shook the slime substance off, noting the way Noctis scowled his way he got a little on the prince. "Sorry," he apologized in a sheepish tone. "Boot got stuck. As for Ardyn, he's not reading our thoughts. He's our little imperial stalker."

Rather than offend at that remark, he appeared in a pleased manner. He hated how those golden eyes refused to leave them. "Stalker's a little harsh now no?"

"Fits just fine to me." Noctis growled.

"Mythril- it's a precious resource, you see. We can't just let anyone get their hands on it."

"But you'll help us get ours on it, right?" Noctis asked, his tone flat.

Ardyn feigned a gasp. "I never said that!"

"Of course, you didn't." Prompto huffed in disdain.

Having arrived at the temple's entrance, Kieran almost groaned aloud to realize Aranea Highwind awaits them. Her green eyes narrow upon his presence, followed with an almost coy smirk crossing her face.

"Well, well Mr. Glaive Boy returns again. Fancy seeing you here." She greeted in a mock manner. Aranea sighed upon seeing his scowl. Lips pursed. "At ease recruits, the chancellor asked me here to train you all."

Noctis, Ignis, Kieran and Prompto share a weary look. All thinking the same thing. "Training?" Prompto mouthed.

Noctis shook his head. "We don't have a choice."

**~_______________~**

Steyliff Grove was different compared to other dungeons they had visited. The stairs are long, cracked with age like the rest of it. Their torches are only source of light. Kieran's eyes marvel, at a lone book he found outside explaining its history. "According to this, it was a place where people from Solheim came to worship the Pyreburner, Ifrit."

"It's not too far off, I think I can see some scorch marks along the walls." Aranea chimed. "Say, Glaive-."

"Kieran. Kieran Valeta."

She sighed heavy. "Right, excuse me: Kieran, whatever happened to your buddies? I'd like a re-match with that Crow."

A heaviness fell over his eyes. He feared he would become sick, as he imagines Crow's pale, vein lined face in the autopsy room. Holding back his bile, Kieran shook his head. "She's dead. Killed in an accident."

Aranea grimaced brief, casting her gaze half listening to Prompto's nervous jabbering. "Shit. Sorry to hear that. Was it the Empire?"

"No. One of our own, according to Libertus."

She needn't say more on the matter, for it was evident he truly did not wish to speak more of her. Maybe in the future. If it was permitted, he lives that is through this, he will tell them about her. Not now, it brought only pain her memories.

Prompto had almost fallen through an opening in the floor, in which Ignis snatched him just in time. Noctis bumped into Kieran whom in turn bumped into Aranea. It was to assume; they truly had needed more training.

Aranea grumbled something about 'bumbling idiots' under her breath, after she regained her composure.

Averting his eyes to the ceiling, Kieran suppressed shudders when he sees small shapes of Skeletons glowering down at them. "Daemons…I wonder, what they're made of." He muttered.

"Perhaps it's best we don't know," Ignis stated softly. "There are things in life, not worth finding out."

"I half agree. Wonder if that Sonya knows anything."

Before he could utter anything else, a yell sound. The walk they attempted across crumbled moments when Kieran stepped on it. He cursed upon landing on his hands and knees, scrapes formed at once, opening new wounds along his palms and knees.

"Kieran-!" Prompto cried, firing his pistol as an Iron Giant was ready to strike.

The giant daemon roared when the bullet struck, ready to slam its fist against the floor. Kieran warp strikes away from it, launching a blow to his legs with his Fira spell. Aranea placed her hand on his shoulder, leaping up off it slamming her lance down.

It was a repeated action, with Noctis delving the final blow to the daemon.

Harsh breaths echoed as Ignis checked his hands. "Rather bloodied up, lucky for you I've a potion on hand and bandages."

"They're only scratches Iggy, I really prefer saving our potions if we need them."

That said they carried on. Kieran's hands burned, but he felt a touch of excitement boil in his veins. Upon reaching the innermost part of the dungeon, his eyes travel upward to find an enormous bird hanging upside down like a bat. The mithril was below it.

"Oh man, why do I have a feeling it's a big nasty?" Prompto grimaced, positioning his gun.

"Because it will be." Noctis hissed, brandishing one of his royal arms.

A shriek echoed off the walls. The bird of lightning, Quetzalcoatl. It was a territorial creature that wreaked havoc on hunters. A massive wing- span, the beast dove up first before blowing lighting at the four.

Kieran pushed himself in front, blocking the magic with a shield he placed. With this, Noctis was able to latch onto Quetzalcoatl. He struck the back of it multiple strikes, before it had shaken him off. "Break its wings!" he heard Ignis shout, as Aranea assists Kieran in doing so.

"I think it's weak against Blizzard….Noct-!"

"I'm on it!"

A chill surrounds them. Blizzard is launched from Kieran's hand, as Noctis used a ball. The bird shrieked before it collapsed, only a few inches away from the mythril.

"Whew!" Prompto cried in relief, wiping his brow.

"Not too shabby, Valeta." Aranea chimed, clapping him once on his back.

He gave a small grin in return.

Relief coursed through at once when they exit the dungeon. Dusk had since settled over the area, a little too early for Kieran's liking. Thinking Ardyn would be present upon their return, he found the chancellor nowhere in sight.

Having ended his talk with Cindy, Noctis declared they had to meet at the Power Plant in Lestallum next. "Hey. Kieran." Aranea stopped him before he stepped onto her ship. He looked her way. "You've got a hard road ahead of ya, don't let anyone tell you how to walk it. Deal?"

"Heh. Yeah. Deal…thanks." He gave a faint smile, nodding once.

"No sweat, least advice I can offer. And about that charmer of a chancellor, be careful around him."

He did not have to question the meaning behind her words.


	16. Onward

He was too weary to travel to the Power Plant with them, rest is needed. After Aranea had kindly dropped them off back at Lestallum, Kieran made for the Leville. No sooner his head touches the pillow, his eyes closed. In a rare moment of lucidity, half asleep, half wakening, he could see Gladiolus beside his bed. Seated in a chair.

A faint smile crossed his face. "You're back….I've missed you. I think I may have, fallen in love with you. Though hellish are world is."

Gladiolus grinned in response. He leans in an intimate manner forward. Lips brushing against his forehead. "I know that place, in fact, I think I've been there more than once in my life-time…" his voice was rich like velvet. A richness he did not think, could come from Gladiolus Amicitia, smooth of a man he is.

Cold air circulated the room, he could feel it on his skin. The way his hair stands on end. "After your precious king cast me out…."

"Cast…you out?" he whispered. His head began to hurt, calloused hands grip his chin.

"Why us?"

"I want to take back what's rightfully mine." 

He did not answer. Kieran suppressed a shudder, so close their noses touch. He licked his lips, as the imposter tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. There is no knowledge what he could possibly have meant.

Before he could ask of anything else, the sounds of Noctis and the others echo downstairs. They are nowhere in sight, when he looks around nor does he dare to call him by name. Closing his eyes and then opening them, he puts on a smile to see Prompto's smiling face poke his head in.

"Hey buddy, feeling better?" he asked, hands behind his back.

Kieran nodded, there's an inch of doubt if it was truly Prompto or someone else. He never knew him to be a master of illusion. No one for that matter. "Fine, what's with that smile?" he raised a brow.

"Oh….how about, someone's been itching to see you. Someone whom longed for the whole day to-."

"Prompto, can it and get out."

Gladiolus, the true Gladio grabbed Prompto's shoulder in a bruising grip. Prompto laughed when he was dragged out, earning a few snickers from Kieran. They halt when he sees a gash across his forehead. It was deep and still red. Another was across his chest.

"You're hurt." Kieran breathed out.

Gladiolus snorted, walking in quick strides over to his bed. "Gee, I appreciate the heart-felt greeting. You alright?"

A weak smile crossed his face, feeling a warm hand across his forehead. Checking if he had a fever. "I'm fine, just got a little tired after that mission with Aranea. We had to get some mythril, in order to access the boat."

"I know, I met Noct at the power plant, had to take out some daemons."

"But your scratches are something else."

Something not even Kieran could comprehend. How was it he had been angry and pleased to see him? He wanted to scold him for kissing and leaving him. He wanted to embrace him and kiss him again, at the same time. His stomach churned to think he had confessed, to another.

It did not matter now. The real Gladiolus was back here, with them. "I did miss you, Prompto's not wrong." The shield murmured. "Cor's presence ain't exactly the same."

"Yet, I can imagine it was an experience to be with The Immortal."

Gladiolus reclined in his chair. A disapproving stare dims behind his eyes. He could see his upset. The way his jaw trembled, the way he looked elsewhere and not at his face. Gladiolus looked at him as though a child had done something wrong.

A smile then crossed over his face, Kieran folded his hands in front. "You could at least tell me, what you were up to. Persistence runs in the Amicitia blood line, I can see that much."

The tension washed away, replacing with a light atmosphere. Gladiolus looked at Kieran again and saw his mask of ice lowered, then dropped. It was an odd thing to think he faced off, against the Blademaster now to have another worthy opponent.

He told him that. His ordeal with Gilgamesh, the trials. It was all for him to fully understand what it meant, to serve as the king's sworn shield. Was he mad? Perhaps, still. Though it worked out, Kieran wished it was not so sudden an absence. They were vulnerable by themselves. Manageable, but vulnerable.

"Well, maybe one day I'll have my own epic journey of self- discovery."

"You're a Glaive, you've had plenty of 'em."

And he was upset Kieran had not been there to greet him, thinking of the worst-case scenarios. If he had known he was with Noctis at the power-plant, he would have stayed longer. After he had turned in their bounties from Lestallum, he could not stand on his own feet. He needed rest.

"I missed having someone whom constantly gets bloodied up by imps, spiracorn's, anaks, anak-calves-."

"Shut. It! They kick!"

"Flans, Ice Bombs-You're proficient in ice magic yet you can't, take out one of them-, Gaiatoads, Killer Bees-."

"There's an emphasis on _killer_."

"Tonberries-."

"Knives, Gladio, they have knives!"

He damned that look of superiority across Gladiolus's face. The way his hooded eyes stare him down, a beautiful golden shade.

"Tonberries-."

"You mentioned those already."

"I know, it's just pretty damn funny and sad."

Kieran snorted, shaking his head. "Unbelievable, you come back after defeating Gilgamesh himself and act all high and mighty, for shame Gladiolus. I thought you had more humility than that."

Gladiolus merely grinned, taking Kieran's hand into his own. "I'm many things Valeta, but humility isn't one of them."

**~_______________~**

The lighthouse of Cape Caem greeted them like a magnificent castle. Kieran pulled Silver Bullet to a stop, behind the Regalia. He found he would miss this haven by the sea dearly. But an unbridled excitement lingered to think of seeing Altissia and Lunafreya. In some ways, he envied of the fact Nyx got an opportunity of a lifetime to protect her.

Prompto raced on ahead as Umbra brushed past his legs. Expecting to see Gentiana with him, Kieran turned to find it only is the dog. Noctis ruffled the top of his head, after taking the book he held in his mouth. Scribbling something in it, he placed it back to Umbra.

Even in the elevator, he could feel that sea-salt breeze against his skin. He could see the golden sun, reminding him so much of Gladiolus's eyes.

_Must we leave so soon? Once we're in Altissia, it's over. Noctis gets his wedding…what'll happen, with us?_

A selfish thought he is aware. That he wanted the journey to continue, even after all is said and done. Once the elevator's doors open again, Kieran followed them into a dimly lighted room, where Talcott and Iris stood. Talcott smiled bright and wide, waving to them.

"Look, Prince Noctis! Even the marshal came to say goodbye!"

"Something I gotta get off my chest," Cor told them, as they walk into the living-room like conditions. Kieran noticed an old picture, the same one Cid had in Hammerhead of he, Cor and King Regis. He was silent, staring at the photo, then at the ragged old couch. "I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't there for your father. "I swore an oath to protect the king, but I wasn't strong enough to uphold it." His head lowered in humility.

Gladiolus and Kieran exchange silent looks. Prompto twiddled his thumbs, his head lowered. Ignis frowned slight, as if he wanted to say something but unable to form his words. Noctis merely nodded.

"Ain't nothin' nobody could've done to stop what happened," Cid spoke, rising from a chair he sat in. He looked slower in his walk today.

"Yeah. I realize that," Noctis murmured, as Cid took for the couch, staring at his old stained jeans.

"But you need to realize just what you mean to the boys by your side." He said, eyeing each one of them.

"I do…"

"Even if they can't solve all yer problems, you can't hide what's goin' on from 'em." He sighs, intertwining his fingers on his lap. "It hurts like hell." He leans forward, catching Noct's eye. "Remember- those ain't your bodyguards: They're your brothers."

Kieran swallowed, smiling light. Prompto nudged his arm good natured. That was a way to put it, brothers to Noctis. Cor offered his hand for Kieran, grinning his way.

"And you, you really are your father's son. You even look just like him, I'll never forget the day he pulled up at the Citadel. Long hair blowing behind him, dressed all in black, ready to serve His Majesty."

"Ha, yeah I get that a lot…he never told me, he was a Glaive." Kieran murmured, taking Cor's hand in a firm hold.

Now, he only wished to make him even more proud. By continuing to stand by Noctis. Iris was to say her good-bye's next, shaking Kieran's hand. "Thanks, for keeping Gladdy in line, Kieran. And keeping me safe on your bike."

"Of course, perhaps we can do it again some- day, Lady Iris."

She giggled when he referred in such an authoritative manner. A rather hard nudge to his elbow was given. Talcott hugged each of them around their waist, looking up with eyes masked in sorrow.

"You'll come back and see us, right?" he asked wistfully.

Prompto gave him a thumbs-up. "You know it, hey! How about a photo of all of us?"

Iris's eyes shine at the suggestion, clapping her hands once. "That's a great idea, Prom! Monica, Dustin come down please!"

They gathered in one spot, after Prompto had his tri-pod in place. Gladiolus wrapped an arm around Kieran's waist, smiling big as could be. Kieran in turn gave a peace sign, whilst Prompto and Noctis knelt on either side of Talcott. Monica was on Ignis's right, as he stood in the back with Gladiolus and Kieran. Dustin was on Cid's left and Cor on Cid's right.

The white flash illuminates the room.


	17. City on the Sea

They left late at night for Altissia. Having never been on a boat before, a small one perhaps, nothing like the Regalia, Kieran did manage to walk aboard without his legs shaking or 'feeling faint' as is often described. He could hear the radio had turned on playing a multitude of old classics. Cid took to the bow of the ship, settling himself in the driver's seat.

Behind the cockpit, he could see four chairs. Ignis and Prompto took to the ones in the back, whilst Noctis and Kieran sat up front. Gladiolus leant himself against the railing.

Iris and Talcott waved at the docks as they left, nothing but a vast ocean greeted them. "You must've seen Altissia several times, huh old timer?" Gladiolus asked.

"Only been there once, big 'ol city." Cid replied.

"Big, okay then." Noctis said, unimpressed ignoring the nudge Kieran gave him.

Cid let out a grunt. "Well, it ain't like the Crown City."

"Different, got it."

Stifling a chuckle Kieran leans back against the comfortable leather, ignoring the slight churning in his stomach. "I've heard there's a lot of shops there, no doubt they'll have Lady Lunafreya's dress on display." He chimed.

Ignis gave a nod. "I saw it in a magazine on our way, beautiful thing. Noct, you make certain to look presentable."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Noctis muttered, a blush crept up beneath his nose.

He was anxious in seeing her again after so many years. They met as children, with war having separated them. "Y'know, I've always wanted to go sailing," Prompto chimed in, twisting around to snap a photo of a few gulls catching their dinner. "This is amazing, it's-it's life changing! Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Maybe 'cause there weren't many opportunities in Insomnia." Gladiolus replied, with a snort. "Kieran, holdin' alright?"

"I'm fine, stomach's a little queasy but not bad yet."

Against his better judgement, Kieran looked out over the railing out of curiosity to see what fish they had out here. There were many different species compared to the small spots in Lucis. No doubt, Accordo would have them as well. Pulling back, he quickly made, sitting beside Noctis again.

"Thalassophobia?" Gladiolus asked.

"Thala…what?" Noctis inquired.

"Thalassophobia, fear of the ocean." Ignis clarified.

Kieran shook his head. "No, it's not that, I love the water, I only get sea- sick unfortunately. It's a double- edged sword, my liking of the ocean. Mother used to tell me of spirits, of mythical monsters lurking in the depths."

A small grin etched when he saw Prompto shudder in distaste. "Seriously, Kieran? You tell that now?!"

"Actually, I'd like to hear more about 'em." Gladiolus replied, with a wink. "Maybe later?"

"Ha, maybe later."

Ignis looked back and forth between, nodding in an approved manner. _I wondered when they would try it out_ the topic of Lunafreya's safety is then discussed. All had mixed feelings upon learning, of her whereabouts. "The Empire did invade Lucis for the ring. I have no faith, their ruthless ambitions, will stop short of harming the Oracle."

Gladiolus shared his sentiments. "Without the ring, the Crystal is no more than a rock."

Prompto pursed his lips. "Hmmm. I suppose."

The water began to ripple a few ways out. To Kieran's pure awe, well as the royal retinue, they could spot a giant whale. He leapt with grace for his size out of the water, catching a seagull in his mouth before diving in again.

"Look at that, Prompto, did you get a good shot?!"

"Uh, dude, it's me! Man, that thing was huge!"

To another delight, Kieran could see a slew of dolphins leaping on either side of the royal vessel. He reached out to touch one's skin, finding it interesting to learn they are slimy creatures. Though his stomach still churned, he felt the ocean breeze did him good. Gladiolus joined him moments later, pointing to several sea cows on a rock.

A laugh escaped his lips when he tried imitating their sound. "I think that's more of a mating call, Gladio." Kieran nudged him in the ribs.

"Tch, everyone's a critique."

Sadness swam in Cid's voice as he spoke of King Regis and his guarding, of the Crystal. "To think, your old man and I had that dumbass argument and over nothing." He began in a murmur. "Never saw him again after that." His hands grip the vessel's steering wheel.

Noctis blinked his eyes, exhaling slowly. "It's alright, Cid. I'm sure my dad's not angry at you…I don't think, he ever really was."

Short before twilight, Kieran could see the tall pillars of Altissa's entryway. His eyes marvel upon the architecture, though it had been crafted by the Astral's themselves. The ship sailed smooth along the canal, reaching at long last to its destination, the City on the Sea.

The Glaive's legs were jelly by the time they landed at Altissia's port entry, finally finding feeling in them a few moments late. Warm sunlight shined upon them, coating the city in its warm light.

"So, next on to the docket, then Leviathan right?" Prompto asked, running ahead of them. Blinking twice before answering. "Uh, what exactly is it that we're dealing with?"

"A serpent, the embodiment of the sea." Ignis replied, all were ever thankful of his knowledge.

Once they reach the docket, the gentlemen at the gate required of them a permit. Kieran shook his head in disbelief, as clueless looks crossed their faces. "You need a permit to gain entry, in another country." He muttered. "Us Glaives-."

"He has one." Noctis declared, pointing at a baffled Kieran.

"Hey! I never…oh, fine, fine."

Gladiolus clapped a hand on his shoulder, as he fumbled through his left pants pocket. Once he showed it to the guard, he gave them access into the city.

Everywhere one walked, someone greeted one. Noctis was not accustomed to this still, Kieran could sense. He still had that cautious of look in his eyes. That feeling though someone could jump him, as what had taken place when he was a child. Lucky for he that day, Gladiolus had been present.

The man was said to have gotten off, with a grave warning from the elder Amicitia sibling.

"I had no idea he was that protective, Shiva…he's strong yeah, to think of him in such a state…."

"Ease up Kieran, you're drooling," Prompto grinned, ignoring the scowl handed his way. "Oh yeah, the big guy is really protective around us. Anyone really, if he likes 'em enough."

"I'm just saying is all, I admire someone with that kind of brevity and determination, to protect their loved ones. He would have made a fine Glaive had he not, choose the Crownsguard." Kieran finished.

They admired the many shops and food stands set up, Ignis had a little look at an herb and spice stand, before keeping up with them. He never told him about the kiss they had, never was he one to kiss and tell as they say, whomever they are.

But he sees that knowing grin on Prompto's face when he spoke. That little glint in Ignis's eyes, as he would speak. He smiled faint inward upon this fact, he knew they could accept him. Just as many had done.

Turning into another area of Altissia, Prompto was the one whom spotted the Gondola rides. "Sorry you two, not enough room." Prompto chirps.

Noctis blinked in confusion. "But, there's plenty for them…."

Gladiolus gave him that look that which, parents give to a child whom asked a dimwitted question. "Noct…Kieran and I, want a little privacy."

"Oh…oh."

Finally, our hero understood at last. It took all the Glaive had, not to laugh at Noctis's slow understanding of their thing. Gladiolus mocked bowed, for Kieran to climb into their Gondola ride. "After you, Highness."

"So charming, I thank thee, Mr. Shield."

The Gondola rocked a bit from Gladiolus's size, the poor ferryman looked weary at first. Kieran sighed in utmost content, listening to the rippling water.

"I think I can get used to this," he murmured. "You and me…"

"You're not the only one, Mama's Boy," Gladiolus kissed his left temple, massaging his shoulders. "Guess I can't call ya that anymore, can I?"

"Nah, nicknames grow on me eventually. I kinda like it."

A golden sunset greets the five friends. It reflects the water like a stained-glass work, as they make way for the Leville to rest. Kieran fancied to see Gentiana and Umbra for a fraction of second, before he turned to find no such sight. But rest is not in his category now. There was much to see, before they go to Maagho's.

**~*********~**

The stars are aglow over Altissia. The streets are busy, less so, but still busy with citizens flocking for the dress of Lady Lunafreya. When they come across it, Kieran could hard believe it was this one dress who gave so many people hope. It was white, long hours of stitching and sewing are visible.

"Now that is a dress," one woman beside the group murmured, in pure awe. "Just look at it."

"Look how happy they are and all because, of this one dress." Prompto chimed with thought.

Gladiolus nodded in agreement, nudging Noctis. "Oh, you gotta make it happen now. Become a symbol of the peace."

"I have to agree with 'em." Kieran added. "Think about it, you haven't seen her in years and now in that dress."

Noctis's lips twitch into the faintest smile. His eyes shimmer looking at the glass and Lunafreya's picture, beside it once more. "Yeah. I'll think about it."


End file.
